


Castaways

by Keybladeflower



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Battle, Being Lost, Castaways, College, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys AU Fest, Makeup, Post-Break Up, Smut, Stranded, Summer Romance, jon and dany will have a rough patch but they will get through it, jonerys is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: This fic is a modern AU. Jon and Daenerys are college students studying abroad over the summer. They are on a party boat and one night Daenerys falls overboard and Jon jumps in to save her. No one notices and they get left behind floating at sea until they wash ashore on a tropical island. They have no cell service and are lost. Throughout their journey they discover the ancient lost civilization of Valyria and the adventure starts. Jon and Dany discover the island is actually not deserted and they meet two feuding groups and another who tries to keep the peace between them. All of them live “the way of the Island” without modern technology. Drama starts as Dany and Jon start to make friends with opposing sides and they discover some mysterious powers from within. Will their love stand the rest of time? Will they ever make it off the island?





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys grew up rich and her father is a ruthless businessman, which she doesn’t have a good relationship with. Jorah is her uncle and supports her more in a fatherly way. She still has two brothers, Rhaegal and Viserys. Rhaegal isn’t interested in taking over the family business even though he is older. Her brother Viserys is and is very arrogant and will annoy Daenerys any chance he gets. 
> 
> Jon’s mother Lyanna died in a car accident when he was a baby and he doesn’t remember his father. His Uncle Ned and aunt Catelyn took him in and have been raising him with his cousins ever since. (Robb, Sansa, Ayra, Bran, and Rickon are all still his cousins.)
> 
> I’m going to update this fic at least once a week. I haven written a few chapters already and made a handful of mood boards too so keep your eyes out for some updates very soon.

Dany and Jon are in the same circle but get on each other’s nerves sometimes in the beginning of this fic but also have undeniable chemistry that neither will admit. (Think season 7 episode 1 when they met.) I hope you guys enjoy!

Daenerys was sitting at the table nursing her drink. Yara is her best friend and she’s also good friends with Margaery as her grandmother Olenna was an old family friend. Daenerys was deep in thought about her break up with Daario. It’s been a few months since they split but she couldn’t help but wonder if he even cared about her at all. They kept going back and forth making up and breaking up, it was almost exhausting.

When she looked up Jon was staring at her noticing her staring into her glass. Jon was an interesting person, he joined the night’s watch (think of it like the military in this modern world just renamed.) right out of high school served a term and decided that it wasn’t for him. He was tired of fighting so he decided to go to a university and study. His mother died in a car crash when he was very young and his father was never in the picture. His uncle was like the father he never had and took him in. His cousins were practically like his siblings and four of them also went to the same university.

Robb was in grad school along with Theon, Yara, Sam, Gendry, Ed, Grenn, Margaery, Talisa and Daenerys. Sansa, Gilly, Ayra, Podrick, Meera, and Bran were a bit younger and in their undergrads. Jon was the only one who was a bit older and still in his ungrads due to his previous decision to join the night’s watch. Daenerys spaced out of the conversation as everyone was around the table talking, drinking, and dancing. She got up and excused herself from the group and went out on deck. It was quieter out here so she looked out to the vast dark sea and sipped her drink thinking about the break up and what’s to come of this summer.

Her best friend Yara kept telling her to let loose this summer, that she just needs a good summer fling to get over Daario and let him go for good but Daenerys was never the fling type. She wanted someone ride or die. She wanted a romance that was adventurous and spontaneous, someone that made her feel alive. Daario on the other hand cheated on her after he forbid her to go on this trip.

Jon noticed Daenerys went outside to get some fresh air and he followed her out after a few minutes later. He approached her and stood next to her leaning over the rail with his drink in his hand and said, “Are you okay? You shouldn’t be out here alone, it’s windy and the waves are rough. You seem quiet tonight.”

Daenerys looked up and said, “Yeah I guess I’m just thinking about some stuff.” Jon took a swig of his beer and said, “You’re thinking about that douchebag who cheated on you aren’t you?” She turned towards him and said, “How do you know about that? We aren’t even that close.” He raised his brows and said, “We share a lot of mutual friends, the word travels. Besides Sansa keeping a secret? That’s cute, I learned that lesson a long time ago.” She nodded and said, “We’ll there’s no use in lying to you then.” He looked at her and said, “Forget about him. He’s and idiot for cheating on you, it’s the summer and all of us are abroad on a beautiful tropical island, let yourself have fun this summer. Soon he just will be a distant memory. Let him go for good, he’s always holding you back anyway. I seen the way he picked fights with you like every other week.”

Daenerys smirk and looked at him and said, “Seems like you’ve been nosing yourself into my life.” He laughed looking down at her and said, “No offense princess, but you aren’t that great, it just annoys me to have him hanging around us always bringing down the mood when he joins.”

Daenerys put her hands on her hips and said, “If you don’t really care then why did you come out here?” Jon shook his head and said, “Just because I don’t care or know you, doesn’t mean I like the mood always being dampened. I’m happy that he didn’t come on this trip.”

Daenerys grew angrier and her arms started flying about as she said, “Well I’m happy that you got what you wanted but he stayed back forcing me not to go on this trip so I did anyway.” Jon shook his head, “Sounds like horse shit to me. You’re not married to him he shouldn’t prevent you from going anywhere.” Daenerys shook her head and said, “It’s none of your business.” Jon laughed and said, “It’s not, but you should consider that, it would make your life easier.” Daenerys said, “You’re Infuriating! You kn-“ as she knocked over glass off the edge and she bent down trying to quickly grab it, falling overboard into the sea.

Jon acted quickly seeing her struggle to keep a float over the rough waves and wind. He grabbed the lifebuoy and threw it down. Dany swam to the surface but struggled to get to it. Jon picked up the raft with the survival kit inside it and jumped into the water. The raft inflated and he swam still holding the lifebuoy and saved her. He pulled her into the raft and sat on it with her. She breathed hard and shallowly from the shock of it all. She muttered, “Thank you for saving my life. I’m usually a good swimmer but it’s rough out here tonight. I couldn’t grab it.” Jon nodded and said, “I wasn’t going to let you drown. You were doing well until that big one crashed over you.” Dany snapped out of it and looked at the yacht getting away. She waved her arms screaming out, “HELP!” Jon joined her waving her arms and also yelling out.

He turned towards her and said, “It’s no use the wind is too strong, no one is out on deck they can’t hear us over the music.” Dany pulled out her phone trying to call everyone from the group but unsuccessfully failing at it. Her and Jon both had no cell service. Daenerys started panicking and said, “O NO! What are we going to do?!” Jon shook his head and said, “It’s your fault we’re stuck in this mess if you never leaned down to get the glass.” Dany quickly said her rebuttal, “If you weren’t so infuriating! I would've never knocked the glass down!”

Jon unfolded his arms and said, “It’s no use fighting. We have to focus on getting out of this mess.” She looked around and said, “How? We’re in the middle of the ocean with no cell service, no fresh water, and we’re stuck with each other.” Jon rolled his eyes and said, “Try to stay positive and calm down. They’ll notice we’re gone don’t worry. I bet they can track our cell phones. Let’s just try to find land.” She shook her head, “We both have low battery! By the time they notice it will be too late.” He shook his head and said, “What did I tell you?” She shook her head and unfolded her arms too and said, “Stay positive and calm down.” He shook his head and said, “Good girl, princess.” She clicked her tongue and said, “I’m not you little princess.” He chuckled and said, “Alright, my queen.”

She rolled her eyes and continued to look around. He furrowed his brows looking at her lock screen at a man with blonde hair. Jon said, “Who is that man you are posing with?” She looked down and said, “My brother Rhaegal, we’re close.” He nodded and said, “He looks so familiar somehow, like I’ve seen him before.” She shrugged her shoulders and said, “My father is the head of Targaryen Construction. You’ve probably seen my brother Viserys somewhere, he’s taking over business and looks just like him, just leaner.” He nodded and said, “That’s probably it then.” She huffed and turned her head. He noticed and said, “What’s wrong?” She looked down and said, “Nothing I just don’t always see eye to eye with my father and Viserys. They don’t approve of me going in another direction career wise like Rheagal and are always criticizing me. Don’t slouch, behave, be perfect for me. I’m just tired of it that’s all. My dad just seems to have grown more ill tempered since my mother passed away from cancer. I was only 13 when it happened.”

Jon frowned and said, “I’m sure they mean well. They’ll let up once they see you working and thriving. I don’t remember my father. My mom also passed away. She died in a car crash and I haven’t seen him since, no one knew what happened to him and since I was a baby I had no contact with him. My uncle took me in with my cousins Robb, Sansa, Ayra, Bran, and Rickon. My aunt doesn’t like me very much though.” She sat up and said, “Is Rickon younger?” She nodded and said, “Yeah he’s still in high school.”

Daenerys and Jon sat in silence for a while until she drifted to sleep. Jon stayed up for a while until he slowly laid down and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Daenerys woke up cuddling Jon’s chest. Jon had his right arm wrapped around her. They both looked at each other as the sunlight crept into their eyes and they both got up so fast they nearly tipped the raft. Daenerys eye’s diverted to the sea and she blushed. Jon cleared his throat and looked out as well.

After a few minutes Jon broke the silence and said, “Did you sleep okay?” Dany nodded and said, “Yeah, as best as you can for floating at sea on a raft.”

Jon chuckled and played with one of the paddles. Daenerys eyes went wide and she shook Jon’s arm and said, “Look over there! I think I see land, do you think we could paddle over there?”

Jon put a hand over his eyes trying to spot the land and said, “Yes! I see it, it’s kinda far but if we both row I think we can make it while the ocean is calm this morning.”

They both began to paddle until they reached land an hour and a half later. Daenerys fell to her knees when they got to the beach and grabbed the sand in her hands and said, “Sweet Land o’ have I missed you!” Jon chuckled and pulled the small boat onto the beach and tied it to a nearby tree and said, “Land ho”

Daenerys got up looking at the trees full of fruit and Vegetables and said, “Wow, at least we won’t go hungry.” Jon pulled out a large knife/small sword out of the survival kit and looked around and said, “Yeah, I think we should try to find some Civilization here, if there is any. This island looks uninhibited, but it also looked fairly large. At the very least we should try to find fresh water and a cell signal.”

Daenerys sighed and said, “What if we don’t find any of those things?” Jon shook his head and said, “Then we’re drinking coconut water and milk. We’re gonna wait until someone finds us or you’re stuck with me my queen.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and said, “By the old gods and the new, please help us.” Jon looked at a tree with berries and bent down. He pulled some off a tree and said, “Stay away from white, yellow and green berries. Ones in clusters can also be dangerous. The deadly nightshade can turn your brain to mush and kill you.”

Dany shook her head and said, “How do you know all this?” He said calmly, “I was in the night’s watch remember? Survival is something I’m good at, but I don’t enjoy it.” She nodded and said, “Thanks for telling me.” He nodded and said, “We can test them on our skin and if it doesn’t give us rashes that’s another way to find out if they’re poisonous. We’re gonna need fresh water though the most so let’s start hiking.”

She grabbed his arm and said, “Let’s leave a trail of the berries so we can find our way back” he nodded and pulled of a branch and said, “I’ll go first and cut down a path for us. Stay behind me and leave a trail.”

She nodded and they started hiking, Daenerys and Jon both tried to find a signal but it was no use. Not even 10 minutes later they found a beautiful waterfall into a small lake/pond. The water was so clear you could see to the bottom and the light hit it through the trees making the whole thing glisten like diamonds.

Dany and Jon gasped and they both took in the beauty of it. Jon bent down and cupped the water in his hands and tested it. He drank it and said, “This water is fresh, look it trails around and the water continues to fall upstream to the waterfall. It’s all natural spring and rainwater. Dany cupped her hands drinking the water and said, “You’re right, I think we should be careful to not drink too much at one time. You never know we could get sick from not being used to it.” Jon nodded and said, “You’re a smart girl Daenerys.”

She nodded and said, “You are too, but you know nothing about woman.” He chuckled and looked up at the trees as she continued walking and said, “I do know some things.” She called out to him, “Please, if you ever end up going in though don’t urinate in our only drinking water.” He laughed and said, “Don’t worry my queen I’ll carve out privy on a tree for us back at the beach.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “Here we go again.” Jon laughed and continued walking back towards the beach.


	2. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group realizes that Jon and Dany are nowhere to be found and take action. Jon and Dany learn more about each other. Dany catches Jon alone and they share an awkward moment between the two of them that will blossom within the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did a double upload for the first two chapters so I have nothing else to say right now other than enjoy :)

-Two days later-  
Yara and Margaery looked up from the table all their friends were sitting at and stopped eating. Sansa and Ayra also stopped eating all thinking the same thing. Finally Ayra broke the ice and said, “Has anyone seen Jon and Dany?” Yara said, “She wasn’t in our morning lecture.” Sansa said, “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen either of them since the party.”

Theon snorted and said, “Aye good for Jon he’s finally getting some. Maybe now he won’t be so broody all the time.” Robb playfully smacked him on the head and said, “Mind you! Daenerys just broke up with that terrible twat Daario. Maybe Jon actually talked to her and they went off on their own for a while.” Margaery lifted her brows and said, “For two days though? They missed the first day of summer semester.” Bran and meera looked up and Meera said, “Maybe we should go to the police. It’s been two days any of us have seen them.” Sam nodded and said, “I second that. Jon is usually Responsible he wouldn’t skip the first day.”

Bran got up and said, “Let’s not jump to conclusions without looking for them first. I know we’re all new here for this summer but we have to try. “Gilly, Margaery, Yara, Sansa, Meera, Talisa, and Ayra go looking for Daenerys. While Robb, Theon, Podrick, Sam, Ed, Grenn, Gendry and I will look for Jon. We’ll report back in the lobby around 10 pm.”

The group finished their dinners quickly and all went out looking for Jon and Dany. Both groups came back empty handed with no leads.

The whole group had their heads hung low and Gilly was pacing back and forth. She said, “I don’t understand? Dany was just telling us how excited she was to work with the sea turtles this summer.” (Dany is a marine bio major and Jon is a English Major with a minor in journalism.)

Ed got up and said, “Jon was talking about how he wanted to do his big story summer on the local marine biologists and some bull about Endangered species.” Grenn got up and said, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Podrick threw his hands up in the air and said, “What?” Talisa nodded and said, “They went off somewhere to get a head start on both of those things?” Grenn turned around with a smirk in his face and said, “They went to the beach to look at all the sea turtles if you know what I mean.” A few of the boys laughed but Robb stepped in and said, “No dip shits, we checked there. At first it was funny but now we really can’t find them we have to go to the police.”

-At the station-

The police officer, named Bronn scribbled on his notepad said, “And this Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen have missing for two days correct?” Yara shook her head and said, “Yes last time we saw them was on Friday night. We were all on a boat.”

Bronn looked up and eyed the younger college students and said, “I hope everyone was responsible.” Sansa stepped in and said, “Are you going to look for them or not?” Bronn cleared his throat and said, “We’ll put out a search warrant for them, we’ll contact you if we have any leads.”

The group left confused and worried. Robb, Sansa, Ayra, and Bran decided not to tell Ned and Catelyn yet.

-A couple weeks later-

Daenerys was crouching down petting the sea lion that now came every morning to see her. Daenerys would feed it fish and spent time playing with him. She was starting to get anxious about whether her and Jon would get off this island soon.

Over the course of the week Jon made use of the survival kit and studied a book that was placed in the kit with a slew of information. It had everything from where to find edible food in the area (mainland), to where to find materials for making clothing, huts, and tools. The survival kit also had a first aid kit, tools for building, a couple knives of various sizes, Scissors, a radio, and a couple of SOS fireworks. Jon and Dany couldn’t believe with such an extensive kit they didn’t have working batteries.

Jon proved to be very handy and used some of the basic tools in the kit to make a small hut/house for them. Daenerys helped him but he was the real master behind this project. They even had a real floor in their little hut and a small deck. Daenerys was very impressed at his handiness even though her inner conservationist hated how he had to cut down quite a few trees for him to make it.

Daenerys on the other hand started to work on making them clothes and sheets/pillows/beds to sleep on. She also picked up weaving so they now had baskets to carry things in when they both went collecting.

They both worked really hard to make the island more comfortable between both of them but it still wasn’t the same as indoor plumbing and air conditioning.

Jon came out of their hut once he heard the sea lion make noises and flop back into the sea. Jon called out to her and said, “I think he likes you.”

Dany turned around and ran back. Jon couldn’t help but notice her beautiful thighs as she ran up the beach. He looked away before he made it too obvious.  
Dany sat back down on the deck and said, “I am a marine bio major. Sea creatures are my thing.” Jon nodded and said, “It’s cute how he trusts you.” Dany nodded and said, “Do you ever think we’re going to get off this island Jon? Realistically.” Jon sat next to her handing her a banana and said, “I don’t know Dany. I want to say yes. I haven’t given hope just yet. Let’s just be thankful we both managed to finally get a roof over our heads. I don’t think we could stand another night out in the rain, or with that silly grass roof.” She giggled and said, “Yeah that was a pretty bad idea. It just looked cute in the movies.” He shook his head and said, “We’re far from a movie Dany.”

Dany took a bite out her banana as she took out various items from her bag. Luckily Dany was an over packer for this trip so her and Jon had quite a few grooming and hygiene tools. Jon noticed a little book though she took out next to the tools and dany snatched it away from him. He asked, “What’s that?” Dany shook her head and said, “Play your cards right and I’ll show you. It’s a small photo album of old pictures from when I was a child and some before I was born as well. They are family memories as she shoved things back into her bag. Jon half smiled and said, “I’d like to see them some day, then.”

Dany was still digging through her bag when Jon finally asked, “What are you looking for?” Dany blushed and shook her head and said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s a personal issue.” Jon put his hand on her arm and said, “I’m the only one here Daenerys if you can’t share with me who will you share with?” Dany cleared her throat and said, “Ugh, it’s girl problems.” Jon moved his hand away and said, “O well I can’t relate but I have some sisters. What seems to be the issue?”

Dany took out her feminine hygiene products and stammered, “They’re all wet from when I fell overboard.” They’ve Disintegrated, what am I gonna do now? I’m getting it any day now.” Jon’s eyes diverted away from her face and said, “That seems to be an issue.” Dany shook her head and said, “You think. See, I knew you wouldn’t understand. Most men think it’s gross.” Jon shook his head and said, “No you aren’t gross for something that’s supposed to happen. Don’t fret we’ll figure it out.” Jon got up and touched their sleeping mattress stuffed with cotton and other soft materials. He picked up the leftover materials and said, “How about this? Would this work if you used the same materials from the bed?” Dany took the basket and said, “It’s a good idea. Thank you Jon I’ll try that.” He nodded and said, “Don’t worry if it doesn’t work I won’t make fun of you.” Dany shook her head and said, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

-a week later-

Sansa was rubbing her neck and sitting with her siblings and Bran said, “It’s been three weeks. Don’t you think we should tell mom and as now?” Robb shook his head and said, “No. they’re gonna find them. Even if we tell them now what are they gonna do? Just worry themselves sick.” Ayra shook her head and said, “What about Daenerys? Don’t you think her family should know? We’re making this decision for Jon but she’s affected too.” Sansa stood up and said, “If we tell her family then ours will find out too. Let’s stick with Robb’s plan. If they don’t find them in another 2 to 3 weeks then we’ll tell them. The police are close I can feel it. Why worry them if we don’t have to.” Bran was displeased and said, “I hope your right, or else they might end up dead somewhere. You heard them the police don’t have any leads.” Robb looked at them and said, “Enough! Fighting isn’t going to help. At this point we all can’t give up. The rest of the group is still looking for them too. They won’t be dead, we will find them and we will tell mom and dad if they aren’t found then and it’s getting ridiculous. For now let’s relax and think positive thoughts and put our heads together to find them.”

-Meanwhile-

Jon’s suggestion was Dany’s saving grace. She made quite a few makeshift reusable feminine napkins. She also now was starting to wash their clothes in the small lake/waterfall. Dany hung their clothes to dry on some long twine connecting it to their hut to a nearby tree.

Jon was starting to think more long term than Daenerys was. He was starting to lose hope that they would be rescued. Jon started on expanding their hut to be more of a house and started to make furniture like chairs and tables so they had somewhere to sit.

After a long day’s work Jon jumped off the deck from working on their new half done second room expansion. Jon wiped the sweat off his head and put his tools away back in the kit.

He grabbed a linen that dany made hanging out the window and some shorts. He grabbed some aloe Vera dany now bottled up since all their soap was gone and took it off to the waterfall.

Jon walked deeper through the jungle for a few minutes until he heard the white noise of the waterfall hitting the bottom. He walked slowly into the area and put his stuff on a rock. Jon looked around before he took off his shirt as Daenerys popped into his head again. He imagined her standing with her back turned washing her hair in the stream of water that flowed off her back.

He knew it was wrong to think of her this way when he was alone, but he couldn’t help it. He was starting to notice how pretty she actually was when she wasn’t infuriating and how much he really wanted to protect her.

Jon bit his lip as he imagined her nude. He knew she had a nice taut body with beautiful curves but it was only up to his imagination of what she really looked like under those “Medieval rags” as she was calling it. Jon didn’t think they were rags though, he appreciated her and joked about it being “sustainable fashion.”

Jon closed his eyes as imagined her under the waterfall reaching over for more aloe and washing her breasts.

Jon suddenly felt strain in his pants. He bit his lip as his hand trailed downwards over his pants. He started to grab at his aching manhood and then took it out of his pants. He started pumping it and threw his head back.

Meanwhile Daenerys was nearby collecting more aloe leaves and fruits/veggies for their dinner tonight. She swung the basket over her back about to take her Canteen to the waterfall to fill it up when she saw Jon…

She bit her lip. She thought his body was glorious as the sweat glistened off his washboard abs. Her cheeks flushed as realized what he was doing. He turned around unaware of her standing right there and continued to touch himself. Daenerys caught herself looking for too long as she was curious. When her conscious finally kicked in and told her it was wrong to be watching what he does in private she stepped backwards stepping on a tree branch. It cracked loudly making Jon stop and stuff himself back in his pants. Dany fell backwards and Jon came rushing up with his spear and sighed and said, “O it’s just you.”

Dany stammered, “Ugh, Yeah it’s just me.” Jon realized why she was so awkward and his cheeks turned bright red and he said, “How much did you see?” Dany got up and brushed herself off and said, “All of it.” She walked off and smirked to herself as there was some distance between them.

Jon felt confused but hot as she walked away so confidently. He took off his pants and went in. He walked closer to the waterfall trying to digest what she was thinking and hoping it wasn’t the worst of him.


	3. True confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys talk about the awkward situation between them. Dany opens up to Jon and tells him the real reason why it never worked with Daario. After a couple of nights of endless raining Jon admits his feelings to her and she admits her true feelings for him as well. They open up to each other in complete bliss unaware of what's yet still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter, this one is a bit more spicy for lack of a better word than I'm used to writing compared to my fic "everything" that's def more canon got centered. Don't be shy please let me know if you like the fic thus far I enjoy seeing your comments and kudos. The drama in this fic really starts to take off next chapter and again in chapter 7. You'll start to learn more about the two feuding groups and the ancient city they are yet still to find. I've been doing some writing ahead of the curve this time and have up until the end of chapter 7 written already. Happy reading!

When Jon returned back to the beach he started the fire and got the fish he caught earlier that day. He started to prepare them and then cooked them over the fire. Daenerys came out with some cut veggies and fruit mixed up in a bowl. She gave him some large smooth leaves to put the fish on as plates and she quietly sat next to him across the fire still not making eye contact with over what happened earlier.

Finally Jon felt bold and broke the silence and said, “Can we talk about what happened?” Dany put her half eaten fish down and looked up and said, “What’s there to talk about?” Jon blushed and said, “Oo I don’t know, how about how you were watching me beat my meat.” Dany snorted trying not laugh but failed and laughing anyway. Jon smiled watching her laugh and ended up chuckling to himself.

When Dany came down from her laughter, she said, “I’m sorry it was wrong of me to spy on you. I didn’t know you were there about to shower in the falls.” Jon cleared his throat and said, “So why did you watch me then? You could’ve walked away right away but you said you saw everything.” Dany turned bright red at a loss for words and said, “I ugh, was just curious that’s all. You looked so into it and I was trying to figure out why. You know research, studying the male anatomy. That sort of thing.”

Jon laughed and looked off to the side and said, “Liar! You were looking at me Dany but it wasn’t for research on the male anatomy. That’s horseshit and you know it.” Dany shook her head and said, “Okay, so you’re really beautiful and attractive with six pack abs and dark curly hair. Is that what you want to hear?”

Jon smirked and said, “You admit it then you like me?” Daenerys turned red and her eyebrows went up and said, “What? No don’t flatter yourself Snow.” Jon chuckled and said, “It’s okay Dany. I find you really Beautiful too. From your big blue eyes (I picture Emilia and Kit, dany has blue eyes in my mind.) to your flowing hair with the braids.” Dany bit her lip and said “what about my body?” Jon blushed and said, “The maiden herself must of formed it.” Dany blushed again and said, “You’re sweet. I never got compliments like that even from Daario.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and said, “Daario is an imbecile. He doesn’t appreciate you enough.” Dany looked down getting rather upset and said, “I don’t think I was enough. He was always unhappy with me.” Jon finished off his fish and asked, “Why?” Dany finished hers off too and shook her head and said, “No you’re gonna think it’s silly.” Jon folded his hands and said, “Try me.”  
Dany cleared her throat and said, “I’ve never done it with him because I didn’t think he really loved me. He wasn’t happy with me always asking me why. That’s why we fought sometimes, well one of the reasons why.” Jon looked down and said, “You didn’t trust him enough so you couldn’t do it so he cheated on you and found another girl who would.”

Dany shook her head and sighed, “I think I’m finally over it but it still angers me.” Jon walked over to her and sat next to her and said, “Good, he didn’t deserve you. I hope he never tried to touch you.” Dany shook her head, “No, he’s tried to egg me on whenever we were alone and kissing but I just couldn’t. Not with him.”

Jon nodded and ate some of the salad passing the bowl to her and said, “Good, I’d kill him with my bare hands if he ever did.” Dany said, “Kinda like you did to that kid Joffrey who dumped your sister Sansa?” Jon chuckled and said, “I didn’t kill him, just scared him a little. It wasn’t a fair fight with him.”

Dany giggled too and Jon said, “So who was your first? It isn’t silly at all that you have to feel love and trust to do it. I think that’s smart. My first was with a girl who was older than me. I’ll admit she taught me a lot but she didn’t care for me like the way I cared for her. It crushed me too. I went off to the night’s watch and time eased my pain until I was over it.” Dany looked away and said, “I haven’t yet.” Jon looked at her and said, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I think it’s kinda cool you’re waiting for the right person, more people should.” Dany turned her head and looked into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek and said, “Thank you Jon, you’re a really good listener.” He smiled as she walked off into the hut and went to sleep.

Over the next few days Jon finished the hut expansion. Jon was really proud of his work as it was starting to really look like a real house now and not just a shelter anymore. They now had a full wrap around deck, two rooms, a rainwater barrel, and some basic furniture.

The night breeze was nice as the waves hit the shore softly. It’s been raining for the past couple of nights and they both could finally relax on the beach at night again.

Jon put the survival guide book down on the table and walked onto the beach. Dany was standing on the beach helping baby sea turtles find their way into the sea and scatter in. Jon smiled and said, “Wow that’s really cute.” Dany smiled and said, “They are. This side of the sea is really pure too. Since there is a lack of beach pollution I hope they make it.” Jon nodded and said, “I’m sure they will.”

Dany looked up at him and said, “It’s so nice out tonight, we haven’t had a night like this in a while.” Jon nodded and said, “I was wondering if you wanted to watch the stars with me?” Dany nodded and said, “Of course. It will be a nice change from us making up our own TV show storylines.” Jon chuckled as the walked back up the beach and laid out a large linen blanket she made and he poked at the fire.

Dany laid down and Jon put the stick down, laying next to her. She cuddled closer to Jon and put her head on his chest and her left arm on his stomach. Jon curled his arms around her side and she pointed out Orion in the sky.

Jon stopped looking at the bright night sky after a while and looked at Daenerys. She noticed he was staring and said, “What’s wrong?” He nodded and said, “Nothing is wrong. I just think you’re pretty and I care a lot about you a lot Daenerys. I want to protect you if we ever faced danger here. I-I think I might be falling in love with you.”

She bit her lip and said, “I couldn’t love him. Not the way I love you. Is that alright?” He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her softly. He heard her let out a small noise as he breathed her in taking the kiss slow but sensually. Dany wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Jon leaned up pushing and pulling back driving her wild.

The kiss consumed him as she picked up the pace tasting him on her tongue. He broke the kiss and his eyes darted to her eyes before he sat up running his hands through his hair.

Dany stayed there looking at him in silence until she broke the silence and said, “Jon it’s okay we can forget this ever happened. We got caught up in the moment.” Jon turned around and shook his head and said, “I don’t want to forget. I’m just afraid if I continue I won’t want to stop.”

Dany looked up and started into his eyes as the fire crackled and softly said, “Then don’t.” Jon sighed breathing in with eyes locked onto hers. He said, “Are you sure?” Dany took her hand in his and said, “You said you loved me and proved it. If you never cared you wouldn’t have saved me that day I fell off the boat. You wouldn’t stand in front of me all the time in the jungle trying to protect me. You wouldn’t go out of your way to make me happy and remember the things I’ve said and try to make me as comfortable as we can here. I’ve never been more ready.” Jon cupped her face and said, “Are you sure? This is your last call.”

Dany’s eyes lit up from the fire. She put her hand over his and said, “I’m just scared that if we continue this, I’ll end up pregnant.” Jon looked down and said, “You’ve started tracking your cycle with the moon now right?” She nodded and Jon said, “Then we won’t when your in ovulation. I’ll pull out too when I get close. Don’t worry okay? We don’t have to make a habit of it.”

Dany nodded and said, “Are we crazy?” Jon chuckled and said, “Maybe, but it’s only me and you in a Beautiful place. We might as well make the most of it. You said you wanted to have an adventure to make some memories this summer right? What’s more adventurous than exploring our own private island together? Just and me and you, along the way exploring each other.”

Dany giggled and said, “Sounds like a deal, but we’ll have to prepare and pack for this adventure. Have you been keeping up with your map?” Jon nodded and said, “That’s why I want to go to the other side. There are mountains on that side I want to expand the map.”

Dany looked down and said, “I don’t want to talk about the mountains right now.” Jon but his lip as she slowly unbuttoned her dress and said, “I want to talk about us.” She slowly pulled it off her shoulders baring her breasts to him. Jon eyed her before he looked back to her face and said, “You’re beautiful. Even better than my imagination.” He reached out to caress her breast, Dany shivered at his touch. She never felt more exposed and vulnerable to anyone, but oddly she felt relaxed and his touch, it just fit her like a glove. She looked down and asked, “Will it hurt?” Jon nodded and said, “A little bit, but you don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of you. Do you trust me?” Dany slowly nodded her head innocently, “I trust you with my life Jon Snow.”

Jon took off his shirt and threw it off to the side haphazardly. Dany eyed him as he returned his gaze back to her. He pulled her in by her waist and gently set her down on her back. His lips returned to hers but more hungrily. He slowed the pace of their kissing as he slipped the dress off her legs and put it off to the side. He kept kissing her trialing his hands lower to her thighs and squeezing them gently with his hands. He made sure to wait until dany parted her thighs to slip his hand between her legs. He felt her tense and he said, “We don’t have to do this Dany if you’re not ready.” She shook her head and said, “I want to. I’m just nervous.” He shook his head and sweetly said, “Don’t be, I’ll help you relax just enjoy it.”

Jon’s fingers darted between her folds circling her. Dany opened her mouth and pulled on his neck downwards. She let out a small moan and he said, “Does that feel okay?” Dany breathed out, “Shut up Jon and please don’t stop.” Jon chuckled as he felt her buck upwards into his touch. He took the hint and trialed his fingers into faster circles. He moved his other fingers downwards finding her opening slowly working his hand in and out while his thumb kept circling her. She was getting wetter and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he started to pull down his pants with his other hand.

His manhood stood out. Dany eyed it biting her lip. Jon softly said, “Easy there Dany you can’t ride a two wheeler without your training wheels first.” She started laughing and Jon smiled, he loved to watch her laugh and see the joy on her face.

Dany’s hand trialed on to him gently and said, “You are well endowed, your friends are all crazy with the small pecker jokes.” Jon blushed and chuckled and said, “Thanks.” Dany started to pump him and Jon threw his head back and she said, “I need you Jon.” Jon clasped his hands around her arm and gently put them back on to her sides as he went over her and started to kiss her as he slipped in. He slowly made his way as deep as he could and she was breathing hard. Jon made sure not to move and he said, “Shhh it’s okay, I'm not going to move until you’re ready.” She nodded and said, “Thank you Jon.” Jon smiled and began toying with her again rubbing circles until he felt her relax her muscles and gripped her hips slowly moving in and out. Dany lifted her left leg around his back and Jon started to go faster. Dany clawed his back and moaned out his name. She clenched and rode out her high. Jon kept going trying to hold himself together as long as he could until he had to slip out of her and explode into the sand next to them. He rolled back onto the linen and collapsed next to her.

Dany bit her lip and said, “That felt good, does that make me a whore?” Jon shook his head and said, “You’re a woman who just lost her virginity. Don’t let what other people might think ruin this for you. I enjoyed myself, I loved watching your face light up. You are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and that’s an understatement. You don’t have to feel ashamed around me.”

Dany nodded and said, “Congrats Jon you now own my innocence.” Jon chuckled and said, “What do I win?” Dany’s cheeks flushed and said, “My hands all over your body tomorrow like you did with me.”

Jon blushed and said, “I’m so glad I don’t have to sneak off to the waterfall when I want alone time like this anymore.” Dany blushed and said, “Me neither.” Jon raised his brow and said, “I knew it. I knew I wasn’t the only one who did that too.” Dany shook her head and said, “Now we can bathe together sometimes.” Jon nodded and said, “Together.”


	4. The Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys visit the waterfall for a secret rendezvous in paradise where Dany suggests they have an official date night since being stranded. The night starts out soft and romantic but a realization occurs to Jon once Dany shows him that photo album she had in her backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! how are you? This chapter is a little shorter but it's a good one. From here on out the drama will start to flourish, it will be slower at first but it will pick up and of course don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Enjoy!

Three months later and summer semester was over and fall semester was in session. There was still no sign of Jon and Daenerys. Everyone was going back to school for fall semester after quite a worrisome summer. Ned, Catelyn, and Aerys were on the main island now working to find Jon and Dany with the police. Viserys took over the business meanwhile Aerys was away. Rhaegal wanted to leave but couldn’t get off of work. Benjen was checking the house for Ned and Catelyn. Ned was working online while on the island. All three of them weren’t too happy that this was kept a secret from them for so long.

Dany and Jon decided to wait to make their adventure across the island until they were sure that no one was probably going to find them. They began gathering things to make their journey. They planned on coming back to their little house but they wanted to be prepared on the road.

Jon slung Dany over his shoulder and she was laughing loudly, “Put me down!” Jon chuckled and said, “No it’s been too long since either of us had a bath!” She giggled as Jon set her down near the waterfall. They looked into each other’s eyes as they heard the sound of the waterfall hit the pool of water below. Dany took her new woven backpack off and started unpacking their bath supplies. Jon slowly started stripping and said, “You know you’ve yet to still show me that little photo album you have in your real backpack.” Dany smiled laying out the linens and said, “I was thinking since it’s been almost four months since we’ve been here and we’ve worked so hard, why don’t we have a little date night? We could do it the day before we leave this side of the island for a while. I’ve been working on a few dresses for a while now that I’m kinda proud of. We could make flower banners and move the table to the outside near the fire and you could find us something special to roast that night and I can show you the little photo album.” Jon finally took off his shirt last and said, “That sounds really nice. No reason why we couldn’t have a nice date night even though we’re stranded here.”

Dany turned around on her knees about to get up when she seen Jon standing there completely bare. She looked at his length just inches from her face and then looked up to him and said, “Can I help you Jon snow?” Jon smirked and said, “I think you could.” Dany said, “What are the magic words?” Jon chuckled and suddenly Dany squeezed his balls gently in her hand and Jon said, “Please my queen.” Dany smirked looking up at him and said, “Since you asked so nicely how could I refuse?” Jon twitched in her hand and she put her lips on his tip. Jon rose up getting weak in the knees as she took him in and using her hands to massage the rest of him. Jon said, “Fuck Dany, I’m close!” He pulled her upwards and kissed her lips and said, “I don’t want to, not yet.” She backed up and slowly took off her dress and walked into the pool of water.

She stopped in the middle and said, “Get in!” Jon looked at a nearby tree with a vine hanging. He pulled on it to test the sturdiness of it and walked backwards lifting his legs in the air and landing into the water. Daenerys yelped and laughed loudly as he splashed her. He walked closer towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist spinning her around. She pecked his cheek and said, “Jon you got me all wet.” Jon raised his eyebrows and said, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She swatted his arm and turned around starting to undo her braids. Jon came over and said, “Here let me help you.” He gently started un-tangling her braids with her until they were all out. She turned around and thanked him and grabbed the small bottle of her aleo and natural wash mix. She gently started to turn him around and said, “It’s time to scrub those lovely curly locks of yours.” He bent down lower so Dany could wash his hair. He felt relaxed as her hands scrubbed his scalp with the cool mixture. They swapped places and Jon scrubbed her head as well.

After she turned around, he said, “Mm now is the fun part.” She raised her eyebrows and said, “What’s that?” Jon slowly leaned in kissing her with his hands cupped on either side of her face backing her into the waterfall. He heard her let out a small noise as he slipped himself inside her and she clung her legs around his waist. They never broke the kiss as they kept moving back and forth. Jon loved to hear her in pleasure as she clamped down around him. He quickly slipped out of her lifting himself out of the water and came on his hands.

He slowly made his way back into the water and walked towards her and he said, “I hope you know you’re more to me than just times like these.” She nodded and said, “I know, you wouldn’t go out of your way to help me during the day while we’re working if you didn’t.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, “You turned being stranded here into paradise for me. I love you dany.” She smiled and said, “I’m happy I made the right choice to wait and you were the one.” Dany and Jon continued to wash themselves and eventually got out of the water.

-A couple of days later-

Dany was almost done putting the finishing touches on her hair. She did an Intricate braid her hair with beautiful flowers weaved into it. She got up and put on one of her dresses she’s been working on for a couple months now and admired her handy work in the mirrored surface that Jon found in a large long bolder. Dany was so happy when he found it because she was tired of looking in her small hand held mirror every time she tried to braid her hair.

She finished fastening the long vines of flowers across the side of their deck and Jon came in from the jungle wearing the new outfit she made him. He was wearing a white linen shirt with dark down breeches. His breath left his mouth when he saw Daenerys in her new long white dress. He said, “Wow you look incredible!” She smiled and said, “Thanks, when is dinner ready?” He poked at the fire and said, “Soon, I got lucky in today’s hunt. We’re having ham.” She licked her lips and said, “Good I can’t remember the time I had something other than fish.”

Jon and Dany at their meal happily in silence grateful for being so lucky on today’s hunt. After they cleared off the mess Dany came back to the table with her little book.

She showed Jon old pictures of her mom, Dad, her brothers, her cats, but one picture caught Jon’s eye in particular.

It was a picture of her brother Rhaegal playing with a small baby boy with dark curly hair laughing. Jon’s eyes widened and he said, “Where did you get this picture and do you know who the little boy is?” Dany touched the picture and shook her head and said, “No I never met the little boy, he would’ve been my nephew but something bad happened.”

Jon shook his head and said, “What do you mean?” Dany sighed and said, “Rhaegal didn’t like talking about it but he was in love years ago with this Beautiful woman. I can still remember vaguely her coming to the house and playing dragon with me. They were both very young, rhaegal was nearly 20 years older than me. He got married to this woman when they were just out of high school. Her parents didn’t like him, they didn’t accept him over some silly family feud that happened between grandparents a long time ago. One day Rhaegal was driving with his wife and his new baby and he got into a terrible car accident. The truck driver that ran the red was drunk. When he woke up in the hospital they informed him that she died and he couldn’t see his son. Her grandparents already claimed custody over the baby and it was to go to some of her family member's side. Rhaegal got a restraining order put on him for some stupid family feud that had nothing to do with him.”

Jon’s palms were starting to sweat and said, “Restraining order? Why didn’t he get a lawyer?” Dany nodded and said, “He did, but you see this other family owns their own firm now. They are the one of the best in the state. I think that even has to do with something about the old family feud. I think the families were business partners at one point before getting their own firm and going into law.”

Jon’s breathing was shallow and he asked, “Did Rhaegal love the baby?” Dany smiled and said, “Yes, he’s got his baby pictures on display at his house. He still sends the boy money because that’s the only thing he can do anymore. He misses him so very dearly and wishes he can see him and tell him everything but at this point I think it would be too painful for everyone.”

Jon got up and knocked the chair down and said, “I have to go lie down.” Dany took his hand and said, “What’s wrong?” Jon went inside and pulled out the same picture from his wallet that was in her photo album and said, “I didn’t remember Rhaegal because of your family’s construction business. I remembered him because he’s my Dad, and I didn’t know all that stuff about the restraining order and family feud. They lied to me and said they couldn’t find him and that he didn’t care.”

Dany frowned and went in to hug him and he stepped back and said, “Dany I need a few days to process this.” Jon disappeared into their small house and Dany was left outside dumbfounded at what just happened.

She shook her head. She didn’t have any regrets being with him now knowing his real relation to her. She didn’t know why she felt this way. She was confused, shouldn’t she feel ashamed? She wanted all of Jon and nothing more than to hold him and tell him that they would get through this. She didn’t know about him and he didn’t know about her. Dany wasn’t sure what was going to happen between them but she knew things probably weren’t going to be the same now that they knew.


	5. The Tiger and the Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon rescues Daenerys from a tiger who tries to attack her while they are traveling. Dany and Jon have heart to heart about the information they both learned in the previous chapter. Dany and Jon slowly start to rekindle their relationship and Dany finds to what she thinks are sea dragon eggs. Meanwhile Aerys, Jorah, Catelyn, and Ned are now looking for Jon and Daenerys while trying to deal with their family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since we’re getting deeper into the plot now I have a few things to explain about Jon, Dany, the three groups (yet to meet), the sea dragons, and dire wolves (yet to meet.) Please read the beginning of this chapter before you get into the real start of the chapter.

\- Important fic background info -

So the two feuding groups are the wildlings and the Dothraki and the “Switzerland” group is the Unsullied who's trying to keep the peace between them. The unsullied (which only won’t just be the soldiers but an umbrella name for the “people of Meereen” too.) You’ll find out later on why the Dothraki and the wildings hate each other but basically their ancestors plotted together to overthrow the Valyrians from the people of Westeros but years later regretted it deeply as they destroyed the city and wiped out the whole group despite both groups of being jealous of their poorer lifestyles compared to the advancements that the Valyrians were making. They also were very in tune with the island’s magic and Sea Dragons/Dire wolves haven’t come in to contact with humans since. They both want to rebuild the city but disagree on how it should be built. They’ve been battling each other over lands for decades since and the Unsullied (remember they are the Meereen people too not just the soldiers) are the middle men.

Dothraki: Same culture and people like the show the main difference is that they speak English here (because I’m not learning that and valerian to just write a fan fic lol.) They are also fighting with the Wildlings which is so different than the show but they always said both groups were somewhat similar to each other in some ways. Drogo is still their leader.

Wildings: They live up in the mountains where it is colder than on the main part of the island. Mance is still their leader.

Unsullied: So like I said I combined canon the Unsullied soldiers and the people of Meereen into one group in this fic. They are not slaves therefore the soldiers are um yeah able to have kids lol. Greyworm is the master of their troops. Their ancestors never got involved with the plot to bring Valyria down. Davos and Ser Barristan are their leaders. They believe in a democracy and both leaders were equally elected so they agreed to rule along each other to try to keep the Wildlings and Dothraki from killing each other.

-Animals-

Sea dragons: So pretty much the same as normal dragons but they can swim and live underwater if they want to. Basically they are like big alligators who can live in the depths of the ocean but breathe dragon fire and live on land too. They aren’t very different than canon the dragons accept the underwater part. Sea dragons are rare and no one on the island has seen them in years until now. If they imprint on their master they will achieve magical powers which I will continue to explain in the Dany section. They are sacred in the Valerian culture.

Dire wolves: So you guys are yet to meet them yet but dire wolves are more powerful than the ones in canon. They can literally bring the storm with their howls and turn the whole island (even the tropical parts which is the only parts Dany and Jon has seen so far) into a blizzard or have a natural disaster hit once they’ve imprinted on a human master that awakens that ability to do so if called upon. It is rare if they imprint on a human like the dragons, but when they do it’s because that human is equally as powerfully and capable of getting their gift of magical powers which I will talk about in the Jon section and believe that person can be as powerful as their species can be. They are also scared in Valerian culture.

-The Powers-

Daenerys: In my story the power to wield isn’t something she’s born with, these powers were a gift and will awaken in her from the dragons imprinting on her and her becoming her master. Think of her more like Zuko or Azula from avatar the last air bender the tv show if you’ve ever seen it. If not it’s basically like her sword. Really powerful in a human sense to fight with on her own, but her dragons aid her and can do much more damage with their large amounts of dragon fire they can breathe if called upon (just like canon dragons.)

Jon: Okay this is where it gets interesting. Jon will awaken the power of wielding ice/water from his dire wolf, ghost, imprinting on him and becoming his master as well. Think of him basically like Katara from avatar the last air bender the tv show. Again if you’ve never seen it he’s basically a medium between princess Elsa 😂 and the night king but he has the power to fight with water or ice if he wants to. It’s basically another form of fighting for him than just using longclaw. Jon combined with ghost can be very powerful as well as they both can turn the island into a disaster.

I hope this clears things up a bit. I hope you like what I came up with, I feel like it’s different than just Dany’s fireproof thing in canon and it will be fun to see them react and slowly learn how to use these new powers. If you ever need a recap on backstory here would be the place to bookmark it. Remember, the Valyrians thought the dragons and dire wolfs were scared, they worshiped/thought highly of those that had the ability to wield. Enjoy the chapter! ❤️

\- CHAPTER 5 -

Jon and Dany didn’t leave right away the next day like they originally planned. They waited three days. Jon was out on his own most of the time avoiding Dany.

They were now on the road for about a day. Dany was in her tent when she heard a loud roar. She peaked out of her tent seeing two glowing eyes in front of her, it was a Tiger. She wanted to scream but no noise came out. The animal was about to pounce on her when Jon came out of nowhere with a large knife and stuck it through the animal’s heart before it could attack them. Jon took it out kicking the animal seeing if it was really dead. He dropped the knife and turned around to Dany and said, “Are you okay are you hurt?” She wrapped her arms around him and said, “I’m okay. Thank you for protecting me.” Jon cupped her face and said, “Despite what we found out I still love you. I just needed some time to process it.” Dany led him inside of her tent and said, “Can we finally talk about it then?” He shook his head and said, “I don’t know what else I could say.” Dany lead him in her tent and sat down. He took a seat next to her on her sleeping bag.

Dany looked at him and said, “Are you disgusted by me?” Jon shook his head while playing with his fingers and said, “I could never be repulsed by you Dany.” She stopped him from playing with his hands and made him look at her when she said, “Do you regret it? Being with me?” Jon bit his lip and softly said, “No that’s what scares me.”

Dany closed her eyes and said, “If you let it be fear then it will take on a life of its own.” Jon bit his lip and said, “I want to forget Dany but I can’t. I was lied to my whole life! Also what would other people think?” Dany shook her head and said, “What other people? It’s just me and you!” He looked at her and said, “Well what if we do get rescued? Are we just supposed to act like we didn’t know? Or do we tell everyone we knew and let them judge us? Either way I can’t handle that. To just go back to not talking again, like it never happened. Like this place never happened.”

Dany sighed and said, “Then fuck them. If they want to gossip then let them. I’m not letting you go even then, we’re the only ones who really understand what we went through and if they can’t understand why we would still want to be together after all that then it’s their problem.” Jon looked at her and said, “But what if it’s that’s it? The only thing that keeps us together is that?” Dany took his hand and said, “I don’t believe that and neither do you. Both of us seem to enjoy a lot of the same things. It’s honestly a shame that we didn’t talk sooner we could’ve been really good friends. Instead you kept your distance because you thought I wasn’t interested.” Jon looked at her hands and said, “If we found out sooner than we wouldn’t have this.”

Dany half smiled and said, “What if things are hard between us if we got rescued. Would you avoid me?” Jon squeezed her hand and said, “I think we both would need some time by ourselves. Time to process what happened but I’d never push you away not for good. I love you too much.” Dany’s smile lit up her whole face as he cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes and said, “You’re my queen nothing is going to change that.” Dany rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her for a few minutes.

He eventually said, “I know you hate it when I hunt. Especially if we don’t eat them but this tiger was going to kill you. I almost thought I lost you! I’m going to skin him and wash the fur, and put it out to dry. After that I’m going to burn the rest of him. At least you can use the fur for something.”

Dany nodded and laid back down. Jon came back a few hours later and sheepishly said, “Can I sleep in here tonight? I’m tired of sleeping outside for the past 3 days.” Dany moved over and said, “You’re always welcome.” Jon climbed in the tent and laid down next to her. She moved closer towards him and he spooned her wrapping his arm around her side drifting slowly to sleep.

Dany and Jon woke the next morning with the sun streaming into their tent. Dany gently moved her legs backwards pressing into Jon. She opened her eyes and smirked when she felt him pressed up against her. She turned to his face and said, “Did you sleep okay?” Jon blushed and said, “Better than I have been lately.” Dany sat up and said, “I’m glad little Jon got a rise out of it, literally.” Jon cleared his throat and said, “Please don’t call it that.” She shook her head and said, “Don’t worry, I'm just making a joke.” Jon chuckled and said, “Oo have I missed your sense of humor.”

He leaned over and started tickling her and said, “I’ll get you back for it.” Dany started laughing and wiggling until she got away from his clutches and then looked around on the beach. She furrowed her eyebrows as she walked towards the shore seeing three very large eggs.

Jon came out of the tent seeing her on her knees on the sand down by the shore. He walked up to her and said, “Did you find something Dany?” She held up the egg feeling it’s ridges and said, “Do you know what sea dragons are?” Jon raised his eyebrows and said, “The mythological creatures?” Daenerys nodded and said, “I know it sounds crazy but these eggs are sea dragons. I was obsessed with them as a child. I knew everything about them. They are dragons Jon. Feel the egg it’s hot to the touch, look at the scales, the size, the formation they were laid in.” Jon raised his brows and said, “If they are sea dragons how do we know their mother isn’t near, ready to fry us?” Dany giggled and said, “You know nothing about sea dragons do you?” Jon shrugged and said, “I do know some things.” Dany rolled her eyes and said, “If you find abandoned sea dragons they are yours forever. They will grant you special powers too.” Jon sat next to her and said, “Please tell me you haven’t completely lost it.”

Dany set the egg down and said, “Let’s have a bonfire in a couple of weeks Jon when they are ready to hatch. If I’m wrong and these eggs melt from the fire instead you can spend the next week trying to cure my insanity and if I’m right, you have to call me mother of Dragons then.” He rolled his eyes and said, “Deal. But what makes sea dragons different from normal dragons?” Dany got up cradling the eggs and said, “Dragons are reptiles, meaning sea dragons like alligators and crocodiles can live in the water, but unlike those animals they don’t have to reside only next to a body of water. They basically are like normal dragons but they can swim and breathe underwater. They can live on land or in the sea.” Jon nodded admiring the egg’s smooth exterior glistening in the sun.

-Meanwhile-

Ned was looking out of the back of the boat when Catelyn walked over to him. She placed her hand on his back and rested her head on his shoulder and said, “I know I haven’t always been keen on the boy, but I never wanted him to get lost.” Ned nodded and said, “I know you miscarried our would have been second born son and got Jon soon after, almost as a reminder of what you lost but it isn’t his fault. You have to let it go.” She nodded staring out to the sea.

Jorah, now that he was able to, took off work to help find Daenerys since next to Rhaegal he was the closest to her. Jorah sat next to them when Aerys came near rubbing his temples and sighing. Ned turned around and said, “What’s the verdict?” Aerys bitterly said, “They can’t find them and they aren’t trying hard enough.” Ned avoided his gaze knowing of the family feud and Jorah said, “Don’t Podrick’s parents Jamie and Brianne go vacationing here all the time? Maybe they can help us at some point.” Catelyn said, “I’ll have to ask them when they are coming for their next visit.” Aerys angrily said, “If they aren’t declared dead by then. I swear if that boy ever laid his hands on Daenerys, he’s going to wish he was still lost.”

Ned raised his voice and said, “Calm down! The boy doesn’t know the truth we never told him. He doesn’t have anything against her.” Aerys sat down and snickered and said, “You never told him?” Catelyn and Ned looked at each other and Ned said, “No, why worry him? There’s nothing we can do about our parents fighting.” Jorah cleared his throat and said, “We could always call a truce.”


	6. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon make a bet on the eggs hatching. The eggs do indeed hatch and Dany wins. Jon finds out what she ended up doing with the tiger's fur and they get closer resolving some tension from finding out what happened. Later on, Jon says a comment that worries Dany for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I am going on vacation early next week, so I'll try my best to update again for you before I leave. If you ever want updates from me you can follow me on tumblr: roseblogsxo

A couple of weeks later and Dany and Jon found another freshwater waterfall but this time the river followed all the way from the mountains. Jon decided to build a tree house for them this time and was really busy over the past two weeks basically remaking similar things to what they had in their other house. Jon also updated the maps as well as made copies. They decided if all goes well they can flip back and forth to houses whenever they felt like it, now they that had two settlements on either side.

Daenerys was excited. The three eggs were ready to be hatched. They were scalding hot to the touch for Jon but oddly not for Daenerys. They were going to place them in the fire tonight and see if they would hatch.

Dany was coming back from collecting materials in the woods when she thought she heard someone’s voice. She stopped and looked around and Jon came up to her and said, “What are you looking for?” She shook her head and said, “I thought I just heard someone, it must have been you coming. It just startled me that’s all.” Jon nodded and took the basket off of her shoulder walking back to their treehouse near the beach.

When they arrived she seen that Jon just finished making a bridge to another tree with a deck so they had somewhere else to sit and look out. Dany smiled and said, “I love it. You keep on getting better and better with building things.” Jon nodded and said, “As do you. We no longer can call your clothes medieval rags, they’re nice.”

Dany nodded and walked up the stairs he built. She sat down on their new bed eyeing the eggs. Jon nodded and said, “We will find out tonight for once and for all.” Dany nodded and looked out the window. Something was bothering her that she couldn’t admit to Jon.

She was bothered by the way Jon would always begin kissing her and just when they got into the heat of the moment he would pull away for these past couple of weeks. She knew that he was having difficulties since what happened but it was bothersome to her that he always tried and pulled away. She thought it would’ve been easier if he just stopped kissing her completely that way she wouldn’t have to keep thinking about him this way and would just be able to slowly let it go but she couldn’t.

She kept quiet but Jon knew her like a book and he said, “You’re upset with me because I always pull away from you.” Dany nodded and said, “It’s a difficult time I know.” Jon closed his eyes and said, “I stop myself not because I want to but the fact that I’m afraid you might regret me.” Dany her head and said, “Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t regret you not now, not ever. Despite what happened I still think you were the perfect choice.” Jon cupped her cheek and planted a kiss on her other one and said, “I’m glad, because I don’t want to stop any more.” Dany cleared her throat and said, “Maybe later we can celebrate then if the eggs hatch.” He chuckled and said, “Sounds like a deal. We can test out the sturdiness of the new railing in that deck.”

Dany bit her lip and shook her head and said, “Here sit down. It’s time I’d help you trim your hair and beard. They’re getting a little long.” Jon sat down in a nearby chair and Dany pulled out the scissors. She was careful not to chop off his hair too much or two uneven. She knew how Jon was about his hair. After she finished cutting the hair from his head she gathered his hair to throw out later and sat on top of his lap. She began cutting carefully at his beard until it was kept a neat once again. She set the scissors down on the table behind him and he looked into her eyes leaning in to kiss her. When they broke the kiss they both looked at each other in silence and in tension. Jon finally spoke and said, “I-I ugh missed this.” Dany nodded pressing her hands to his chest. Jon continued and said, “Thank you for grooming me.” Dany got off his lap and said, “You’re welcome.”

Jon got up and said, “Well it’s time I get back to work now.” Dany grabbed his arm and said, “Wait! I know you want to explore the mountains soon but if there’s other wildlife like bears and stuff up there?” Jon pulled her in by her waist and said, “We’ll be careful. We always are, don’t worry I’ll keep you safe.”

Dany walked off and said, “I guess you are right, I’ll be the mother of Dragons soon.” He rolled his eyes and went back to building.

-later that evening-

Jon was poking at the fire when Dany emerged from the tent wearing a short tiger printed dress with her hair braided once again. Jon tried not to stare at her but cleared his throat and said, “Ahh that’s what you did with the rest of the tiger skin after you finished making that blanket.” Dany smirked and said, “Remember how we were having a bet?” Jon raised his eyebrows and said, “Yes, what’s your point?” Dany sat down on a log and crossed her legs folding her hands over her knee and said, “Let’s make it interesting.” Jon put down the stick and said, “Alright what do you want if you win?” Dany raised her brows and smirked pulling out a pair of small tiger printed briefs and said, “If I win you have to wear this whenever I want you to and you have to feed me grapes.” He rolled his eyes and said, “No way! I’m not wearing that!” Dany giggled and said, “We’ll I hope you win then Tarzan.” Jon put his hands on chin thinking for a minute and said, “Okay then if I win you have to feed me grapes wearing nothing at all whenever I want but this.” Jon pulled out a beautiful necklace with pearls and seashells on it. Dany gasped and tied it around her neck playing with it and admiring it and said, “It’s so pretty Jon! I love it.” Jon smiled and said, “I’m glad it will look especially good when I win.” She rolled her eyes and picked up the eggs and said, “Shall we try now?”

Jon nodded as she got on her knees placing the eggs in the fire. They didn’t burn when they hit the fire instead they started to crackle and Dany said, “You better get ready soon Tarzan.” Jon huffed and went back to watching the eggs. Soon one baby Dragon peeked its head out and started screeching and looking at Dany. Seconds later two more popped their heads out and crawled to Dany’s shoulders and nuzzled her.

Dany’s mouth opened in shock and said, “Jon! Sea dragons are real! I can’t believe it, this kind of stuff is only supposed to exist in books and fairytales and look at them! We discovered a new species!” Jon gently reached his hand out and the small green on climbed on him and he said, “Wow, I'm sorry I ever doubted you mother of Dragons.” She smiled and said, “Thank you Tarzan. I believe you owe me a debt now.” He rolled his eyes and said, “Fine, you won fair and square but first what do you plan on naming them?”

Daenerys pet the two that were on her shoulders and said, “You go first, I’ll let you name the green one. He seems to like you.” Jon massaged the small reptile’s back as he curled up in his hand falling asleep and said, “How about Rhaegal?” Dany smiled and said, “That’s sweet, I know Rhaegar would be honored.” Jon nodded and said, “Okay, what about the other two?” Dany looked at them and said, “This one will be Viseron because even though the git can be annoying I still miss him. The other one will be Drogon.” Jon shook his head and said, “Drogon the Dragon?” Dany chuckled and said, “Yes, when I was a little girl I couldn’t say dragon so I said drogon. I figured it would be amusing to name it that.” Jon chuckled and said, “It’s fitting for him.” Jon set Rhaegal down and went inside the tree house and came back moments later not wearing a shirt and the same pants he had on.

Dany cleared her throat and said, “Jon, I believe I won the bet. I don’t want my hard work to go to waste on those little pants.” He raised his eyebrows and said, “I’m wearing them Dany.” She bit her lip and said, “Well how do they fit?” Jon looked at her and said, “To be honest they’re a little snug in the crotch area.” Dany giggled and said, “Good.”

Jon chuckled and said, “You are so bad you know that?” Dany got up and said, “You are too Jon Snow.” Dany scurried up stairs and put the sleeping dragons in their little nest that dany made for them in case they hatched. All three of them quickly fell asleep. Jon followed her up a few minutes later. Dany was still looking at the dragons when she heard Jon come up and said, “It’s a joke Jon you don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to. I know since our relationship has been a little confusing lately, this might seem a little odd.” She turned around and looked at Jon up and down wearing nothing but the little tiger printed pants.

He cleared his throat and said, “What did you say about confusing?” She walked up to him and traced his abs with her fingers and said, “That I’m confused to where I want you to feed me those grapes first.” Jon scooped her up and walked her across the bridge he built on to the deck and said, “Later, for now we have some unfinished business.” He set her down and she whispered in his ear, “Are you sure?” Jon nodded and said, “It doesn’t bother me anymore.” Dany began kissing his lips. Jon hungrily kissed back occasionally biting her bottom lip.

Dany’s dress slipped off of her right shoulder as Jon began kissing her shoulder. She lifted her dress and said, “I need you Jon.” Jon looked down and said, “Where are your panties?” She blushed and said, “I took them off.” He gripped her bottom and said, “Wow that’s not very ladylike of you Daenerys.”

Dany walked over to the railing and said, “I know Jon, but I have to admit I’ve been all hot and bothered all day since you said you missed me too, like the way it was between us.” Jon leaned over behind her and kissed her neck as his hands trailed down and said, “Good that was the point.” She threw her head back opening her mouth in pleasure to his touch. She felt him pressed up against her backside and he said, “Fuck they are so tight.” Dany turned around and squeezed him and said, “Not yet. I won, remember? You don’t take them off until I say so.” Jon looked into her eyes and twitched in her hand. Dany smirked still looking at him and said, “Good, looks like we have an understanding.”

Jon smirked back and said, “You’re the infuriating one now you know that?” Dany slipped her hands inside of his pants and squeezed the underside of him not breaking eye contact with him until she seen him struggle to keep a straight face. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she massaged him and said, “That’s better, would you like to take them off now Jon?” Jon turned her around pinning her to the tree and huskily said, “Very much so.”

She slid them down his legs springing him free. He stepped out of them and said, “Who knew becoming baby dragon parents would lead into us rekindling our flame.” She lowered her eyes and said, “It was never out, just needed something to ignite it again.”

He kissed her sweetly pulling up her dress once more and made love to her on the soft cushions and linens on the deck.

Jon and Dany returned to the main house where the Dragons were happily sleeping in their nest. Jon picked up his canteen and took a sip. Daenerys smiled at them and said, “They are so cute, it almost gives me baby fever.” Jon nearly spit out his water and jokingly said, “If you’re sure that’s what you want, I could help you arrange that.” She laughed and gently pushed him and said, “Heavens no! Not yet, besides we don’t even know if we’re good pet parents yet much less a real baby in the jungle.” Jon laughed and shook his head and said, “I’m joking Dany. We can barely take care of ourselves how are ever going to have a child?”

Dany looked away thinking, ever? It was silly because she wasn’t ready either but she certainly didn’t like entertaining the idea of never having children, even if it was stranded on an island for the rest of her life.


	7. The Wolf and the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys start off this chapter by hiking through the jungle in hopes of exploring the distant mountain. Dany brings up something that has been bothering her that Jon said last chapter and they run into trouble when a wild wolf appears ready to attack them. Suddenly a small baby wolf pup appears and protects them with odd strength for such a baby wolf. Jon and Dany are still trying to figure out why this island has odd creatures on them and what it all means. Later on we meet two Wildlings (one of the feuding groups) that have been spying on them, Tormund and Ygritte. The chapter ends with Jon and Dany sharing a moment together in a cave, unaware of people spying on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been a little MIA I just got back from a little vacation and I'm ready to get back into writing again. It's sparked some new ideas for future fics too, so I'm excited to build upon them and this fic. Enjoy! If you need a refresher for the lore and background for my story feel free to go back to the beginning of chapter 5. Enjoy!!!

A couple of more weeks passed and Jon and Dany were now hiking again. Jon wanted to hike up the mountains and see what’s there. As they walked deeper into the jungle, the atmosphere changed slowly from tropical to more of a forest-like feel.

The three dragons were still very small but Drogon managed to managed to breathe his first puff of fire. Jon was happy that meant less work for him now making fires, even though by this point he was an expert at making them compared to when they first arrived on this island.

Drogon was flapping his small wings flying a few inches above them while Viserion and Rhaegal were resting on her shoulders.

Dany was quiet still thinking about the baby thing from a couple weeks ago. She thought this was silly for her to bother her. She wasn’t ready for a baby not yet at least but she needed to know if he would be ever…

Jon noticed her up in her head again and said, “Is there something you’d like to share with the class Ms. Targaryen?” Dany rolled her eyes and said, “Actually there’s something bothering me.” Jon stopped hiking and turned around to face her and said, “Are you still bothered by the baby thing?” Dany furrowed her eyebrows and said, “How did you know?” Jon nodded and said, “You’ve been acting a little distance towards me since then.”

She sighed and shook her head and said, “I know it’s crazy. Either one of us are so not ready for a baby yet but like I said, ever? You don’t think we could ever have one?” Jon walked towards her and rubbed her arms at her sides and said, “I didn’t mean ever Dany. I meant I didn't think we could ever have a child while we’re still exploring this place. How do we know our original location on the west side of the island was the best? Or even here as we’re trying to move more east? We need to explore everywhere and find where the best place to raise a family is. Where the resources are the most plentiful.”

Dany cracked a small smile and said, “So you do want kids eventually too?” Jon nodded and said, “Of course. I’ve always wanted a family, to be a father just not yet. We’re still young and is it selfish of me to still want you all to myself?” The dragons screeched in disagreement. Jon chuckled and took Rhaegal on his shoulder and said, “Well not completely all to myself. It looks like we got company now.” Dany giggled and said, “You’re right. I didn’t want one right now anyway. I wouldn’t dream of it yet I just needed to know if it was ever in the cards.”

Jon grabbed her hand and said, “After this year passes we can seriously think about starting a family. I agree with you, there’s no rush when there’s still a possibility that they might find us.” Dany swallowed a lump in her throat and said, “Why in a year?” Jon closed his eyes and said, “Then they stop looking for us and declare us as dead.” Dany frowned and leaned into his shoulder as they continued to walk again and Jon said, “Don’t worry Dany even if that happens we’ll then still have each other, and possibly working towards that family then.”

Dany sighed and nodded leaning off of him and said, “You’re right, I just hope they’ll never forget about us if that happens.” Jon shook his head and said, “They’ll never forget about us dany.” She smiled and walking forwards when suddenly she heard a loud growl. A huge wolf emerged from the trees. Jon stood in front of her with his new sword he managed to craft and the dragons fly into the air screeching hovering just above Jon.

Dany eyed the wolf…wolves on a tropical island? That didn’t make sense, they must of came from the mountains...but why did they come down? How did they find them? Then it suddenly hit her, this wasn’t just a wolf it was a dire wolf! Another creature she thought only existed in Valerian mythology.

She gasped as another small white dire wolf who must of haven’t been older than a month old came running in front of Jon and bared his teeth at the elder wolf.

The large wolf was about to strike but with Jon, the small wolf, and Drogon’s fire it fled. Jon put away his sword and the small wolf came curling around his legs nuzzling him. Jon bent down and pet him. Dany smiled and said, “Jon that’s-“ Jon finished her sentence and said, “A dire wolf! I know Dany isn’t it crazy? This place is more magical than we thought.” Dany nodded and said, “You should keep him. Dire wolves have a special connection to their masters just like the sea Dragons.” Jon looked up and said, “His name is Ghost.” She looked down at the small pup and said, “Why Ghost?” He got up and said, “Because he must of been following us like a little ghost until he came to our rescue. Besides it fits him, he’s white with these red eyes. It’s badass.”  
She laughed and said, “Bitchn.”

Jon chuckled as he continued hiking with the gang and said, “O’ how I miss Netflix too Dany.” Dany shook her head and said, “I know, I was really looking forward to watching the new season of stranger things this summer. It’s been months and we still have no idea how the season went.” Jon shook his head and said, “We’ve been missing for about 5 months now and the thing that bothers you the most is not knowing what happened in the latest season of you favorite shows?” She nodded and said, “Damn right Jon. I need to know.” Jon kept marching along and said, “I’m sure our version is just as good Dany. Sometimes the fan theories for shows end up being even more interesting than what actually happens sometimes.” (*Sips tea* and looks at D&D)

Dany tugs on his arm and said, “Jon look over there! Do you see the cave?” Jon turned his head and said, “Let’s go check it out.” They hiked closer to it and Jon grabbed a tree branch for a torch and Drogon lit it for him. Jon went in first with the small wolf not far behind him. Dany trailed further into the cave and stopped when she saw Jon touching the walls deep in thought. Dany stopped and looked at the wall. There it was, proof of life on this island at some point. Dany touched Jon’s hand that was on the drawing and she felt a vision came over her. She saw a great big city with people surrounding the island.

Jon gasped and looked at her once they fell out of the trance and he said, “We’re on the island of the lost city of Valeria.” Dany beamed at him and said, “It all makes sense now Jon. These creatures, history thought the Valerians thought they were mythological, but they weren’t. They were real! We’re so close Jon, we’re so close to finding Valeria, something that historians have been looking for years for.” Jon looked at the wall again of the dragon breathing fire and the wolf next to a man and woman. He said, “The greatest ancient city known to man, lost and we’re finding it.”

Dany smiled and said, “You were right, exploring the island was important.” Jon let out a noise in amusement and said, “That’s not something you say everyday, that I’m right.” Dany playfully pushed him aside and said, “Look at me I’m the white wolf and I’m not scared of wild animals and dark caves but I can’t stand it when my lady is right 90% of the time.” Jon chuckled and rolled his eyes and said, “Let’s set up camp towards the opening tonight. We can cover more ground tomorrow.”

Dany followed him back to the entrance and started to set out her homemade sleeping mat for them. She swore she’d never sleep on the uncomfortable sleeping bag she made herself for coming to the east side island originally again. Drogon started a fire and Jon spent a few minutes updating the maps again.

After he finished Jon set for a short while to hunt with Ghost, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. When they got back Drogon started a fire and all the animals were chewing at their dinners while Jon cooked some meat he caught. They both ate and spent the rest of the night cuddling with all of their pets.

-Meanwhile-

Ygritte and Tormund, two redhead, wildlings which was one of the feuding groups on island Jon and Dany yet to come across were spying on them from behind the trees in the jungle/woods.

Ygritte said, “It makes me sick. How did dire wolves and Sea Dragons follow them? They are outsiders, those animals are scared to this island to the valerians and a couple of crows come in and invade our land and the valerian ruins. I bet the Dothraki have something to do with this.”

Tormund shook his head and said, “Do either one of them look Dothraki to you? They care about Valeria just as much as us free folk do, they wouldn’t stand for this either.” Ygritte bitterly said, “Yeah and no matter what it’s both of our faults that the valerians died out and gits like them took the rest of them away.” Tormund huffed and said, “Now all of us left just keep fighting and fighting over these lands, and here these guys are.”

Ygritte furrowed her eyebrows and said, “What are they-?” Tormund whistled and chuckled and said, “The little crow and the dragon lady sure know how to make this job interesting.” Ygritte rolled her eyes and said, “Whatever.” Tormund raised his eyebrows and said, “You like the lad don’t you?” Ygritte looked at him and said, “I hate him with every fiber of my being but yet I still want him like that...so I can rip his pretty cock out and wear it around me’ neck.” Tormund chuckled again and said, “Calm down there red, they’ll get surrounded soon, we just need to find out what they know so far about the island and see who they are in contact with.”

-while-

Dany was rolling her hips onto Jon. Jon was laying down holding her by her waist watching her slowly undress. Once she was free from her top, Jon’s hands trailed over her chest and he leaned up to kiss her peaks sending chills down her spine.

His mouth broke from her chest to shed his as well and he went back to kissing her left breast while he thumbed the right one roughly. Dany pulled at his hair in pleasure and she said, “Please.” Jon stopped and looked up and said, “Please what?” Dany bit her lip and said, “Please let me ride you.” Jon smirked and said, “Bend over first.” Dany crawled off of him and laid in his lap with her bum up in the air. Jon slipped her pants down and spanked her bottom. Dany winced in pain and in pleasure. Jon parted her legs and reached down to rub circles in her lady parts. Dany bit her lip trying to stifle from moaning seeing that their pets were sleeping.

Jon said, “Now what do you want again?” Dany said, “To ride you. Your queen commands it.” Jon stopped and spanked her once again. Dany whimpered, “Please, Jon I need you.” Jon pulled her around once again and she swung her leg around sitting in their original position. Jon smirked, “Since you asked nicely last time, I’ll let you try being on top this time. I know you’ve always wanted to.”

Dany smirked and said, “You won’t regret it.” Jon chuckled and said, “No, I won’t I get the best seat to watch you do your thing. I just wanted to make sure you could handle it first. I still remember our first few times you were in such pain, I actually felt bad.”

Dany giggled Unbuckling his sword belt and said, “I wasn’t.” Jon bit his lip as she teased him once again rolling her hips against him. Her hands trailed down from his navel to the forming bulge in his pants. Dany slowed her movements and palmed him through his pants. Jon looked into her eyes she knew he loved it when she teased him.

She leaned down to kiss him and slowly pulled his pants down. Jon picked them off once they made there way to his ankles. Dany sunk herself onto him and he smiled at her. She giggled and began rolling her hips once again. Jon leaned up to kiss her cheek as he held her waist meeting her thrusts. She bit her lip and never lost eye contact with him. Jon kept going as she stopped for a moment riding out her high.

Dany kept going after that knowing Jon was holding back and was close. Jon’s palms gripped her waist harder as he buried his neck and came. She cupped his face watching him explode in pleasure. Jon wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes when he was done.

Dany curled up to his side resting her hand on his chest and said, “I know, we’re going to listen to ourselves and be responsible like we said we were until the year has passed at least.” He nodded and said, “We’ve been doing a good job so far, but perhaps we shouldn’t get messy now. It’s good that you keep track of your moon cycle, it makes it easier when we get caught up in the moment and decide whether we should or not.” Jon leaned into her and looked at Ghost curled up next to Viserion and Rhaegal while drogon was sleeping on his back. He smiled to himself and said, “They look so innocent when they are sleeping.”

Dany looked over and said, “They are, when they aren’t getting themselves up to all kinds of mischief.” Jon looked at ghost and said, “I’m glad we found him today. I can already tell he’s going to become a very loyal friend to me.” Dany rested her head on his chest and said, “He’s a pup right now, he sees you as his alpha. He’s kinda right in a way, you are kinda like a wolf; wild, free, unpredictable.” He looked down and said, “You’re as fiery as those dragons will be.” Dany kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him watching the fire slowly die down as they fell asleep ready to take on tomorrow’s adventure of finding the lost city of Valeria.

Above their heads was a cave painting of a man and woman stood with their hands pressed together with flames and ice swirling out of them.


	8. The Spoils of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys finally found the lost city of Valeria. They talk about about the history of the city as well as explore the ruins. As the go deeper in the city Dany found some of the castle in seemingly good shape. The both settle down there for a night enjoying their newfound amenities pleasing but little do they know a couple of Dothraki soldiers are spying on them talking about an attack that has been planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry about the slow update, I've been a little busy lately but don't you worry this story has been on my mind. I also have been thinking already about my next fic after castaways and the plot of that. We still have a bit left to go here so it won't come anytime soon but I thought I'd let you know what I have been tossing around in my head. Happy reading! ;)

Jon and Daenerys got dressed and kept hiking the next day. The used the clues they saw in the cave to locate the city. The dragons and Ghost strangely seemed to know where to go like they were drawn to it.

Jon frowned really wanting to see what was on the mountains but submitted to finding the lost city. As they made their way down again the terrain changed once again to a jungle like atmosphere.

Dany and Jon were hiking for what seemed like hours. Jon finally broke the silence and said, “You know once the dragons are old enough we could technically leave this island.” Dany shook her head and said, “Fly in with dragons and a dire wolf? Claiming to have found the lost city of Valeria? People will think we’re crazy more than they will already think we are.” Jon looked up and sighed and said, “I suppose you’re right, but are we supposed to do? Wait until someone rescues us even though we’ll have the power to leave? Or someone does and we pretend none of this was real?” Dany looked down and shrugged and said, “What if it was never found because it wasn’t meant to? I know it sounds crazy but I feel like this place...these creatures are all part of something me and you just don’t know about yet. Like there’s more here than what meets the eyes.” Jon gazed at her and shook his head and said, “I know this sounds crazy but, have you've been feeling different ever since you met your dragons? I feel I don’t know different somehow ever since I met Ghost.” Dany shook her head and said, “I do too. It’s not crazy, I feel something too I just don’t know what it is yet.”

Ghost started barking and Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion started screeching. Jon and Dany looked up and followed them down the jungle. Dany and Jon gasped, there it was the ancient lost city of Valeria.

Daenerys ran to the cobblestones and touched the ground and said, “Look at this place! It must have been magnificent in it’s day, now it’s mostly in ruins.” Jon nodded and said, “History says this place was ransacked by Wesotersoi but how is it that no one knew where it happened?” Dany got up and said, “Are you saying that the Valarians were set up?” Jon looked around and kicked the ground and said, “I think so, what if we’re not alone here on the island after all?” Dany walked towards him and said, “A little while back I thought I heard someone but you popped up and I just thought it was you. What if people are still living here? That they don’t want to be found?” Jon started walking admiring all the ruins and buildings and said, “I think we could be right. Look over there.”

Dany looked over and saw a horse drinking out of a broken fountain. She smiled and said, “Horses in a jungle?” Jon chuckled and said, “We found sea Dragons and Dire wolves anything seems possible here.” She nodded good point as she walked towards the horse. The horse tended up but Jon came near and started to pet his nose and said, “Easy there boy.” The horse relaxed and nuzzled him. Ghost made a small noise in envy. Dany giggled and bent down to pet him and said, “You’re always going to be his baby ghost.” Ghost went between his legs as Jon continued to pet the horse.

Dany turned around and spotted an old building that wasn’t completely destroyed. She pulled at Jon’s shirt and said, “Look over there! Let’s go in, we have to learn more about this place and figure out what really happened.” Jon reluctantly said, “Dany that’s trespassing...what if they have this place trapped?”

Dany giggled and shook her head and said, “We’re not taking anything, we’re just learning more about the culture. Besides I didn’t take my white wolf to be such a pu-“ Jon threw his hands up and said, “I’m not scared, let’s go then and please stay behind me and don’t go off on your own.” Dany chuckled and said, “Okay Dad.” Jon rolled his eyes playfully and kept walking. Jon turned towards the horse who stopped out the front and Ghost and the dragons were now playing with. Dany said, “Should we leave them out here?” Jon nodded and said, “Ghost and the dragons can find us easily if something happens. I don’t know about the horse yet.” Dany pet the horse and said, “If he ends up staying then we have a new family member.” Jon chuckled and said, “We’re becoming the Brady bunch quickly.” Dany cracked a smile wandering into the building behind Jon and said, “We are.”

They both wandered through the halls and looked at the paintings on the walls. Everywhere had dragons, direwolves, and a couple with fire and ice surging out of their hands. The place was huge, Jon and Dany quickly found out that it must have been a palace in it’s day. While bricks were crumbling here and there it was still kept in pretty good condition with a lot of ornate furniture still kept in it pretty pristine. After wandering for a while through the palace for a while they found two grand looking double doors up the stairs that Jon pushed open. Dany and Jon looked around in amazement at the beautiful and large bedroom. Dany touched the bed with the softest silk sheets she ever felt.

She turned to him and said, “Let’s stay here for the night. I can’t remember the last time I slept on an actual bed that wasn’t made out of some makeshift materials we found.” Jon shook his and said head, “Alright but just for tonight and we can’t take anything. We don’t know who is still around this island.” Dany bit her lip and said, “If those people are responsible for the death of valerian's and their culture why do they still keep this place in relatively good shape? Why wouldn’t they use it?” Jon shook his head and said, “I don’t know Dany. We still don’t even know if there are others around here even.”

Dany wandered in the adjoining room and touched the big stone tub in amazement. She looked down and saw two tap heads a dragon and a dire wolf. She pushed one and out came water. She gasped and said, “Look Jon! It’s not only just the fountains this place has actual running water. (FYI I imagine the valyrians to be of a similar culture like the romans and yes the Romans did actually have running water.)

Jon came running and said, “Running water, an actual bed, and gorgeous architecture this place is spoiling us.” Dany nodded and said. “I think this suite is the royal one. That’s why it has its own private tub. We passed the bathhouse on our way.” Jon nodded and said, “I want to fetch us some dinner before it gets too late. If I leave you here do you think you’ll be alright?” Before Dany could even speak Drogon, Rheagal, and Viserion came flying in landing close to her. Dany smiled and said, “I think I’ll be alright. I’m going to treat myself to an actual bath for once.”

Jon nodded leaving the room and taking his sword and spear. When meeting the ground floor again Jon exited outside where he was greeted by Ghost and the new horse once again. Ghost dropped some meat for them to cook up and Jon petted him and said, “Good boy, you made my job easy.” Jon picked it up and eyed a fireplace nearby and thought to himself that he too could really use a bath but he didn’t want to disturb Dany. He knew it was important for her to have her alone time as so him every once in a while so he wandered to the bathhouse. Jon stripped his clothes down dipping deeper into the pool of water scrubbing himself clean. While he was in the pool he thought to himself how the water was a little warm for his taste and suddenly from his hands little ice crystals came out cooling the water around him. Jon shook his head in disbelief and continued to bathe with some of the aloe Dany made not too long ago that he still had in his pocket, luckily.

He got out of the pool soaking wet and fetched some clean clothes from back upstairs in Dany’s backpack. She was still in the tub. Jon went back downstairs and skinned the animal and treated it if it’s blood and tried to clean it by soaking it in a bucket he found from water from the fountain. While there Jon also washed his clothes by hand and hung them over a ledge while he cooked their food. He came back upstairs with the food and his wet clothes Jon put down the food over on the table and hung his clothes out the window.

-Meanwhile-

Dany laid relaxed in the tub after she continued to clean herself with the aloe she made and shaved her legs. She sat in the tub thinking what a shame it was that the water was getting cold and suddenly a little bit of smoke emerged from her hand heating the water below. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but ignored it and continued to relax.

Once she got out she braided her hair and slipped on another dress she was rather proud of after wearing more sensible hiking clothes for a while now that they were exploring again, she was pleased to feel clean and pretty again.

She opened to the door pleased to see Jon standing there waiting for her. Jon’s hair was wet from the bathhouse and he was staring at her in her new dress. The top of it was rather transparent while it got more opaque as it went down.

She noticed Jon staring at her chest and she said, “What are you thinking about?” Jon blushed and said, “Nothing just that you are nurturing towards the animals. You have a good heart.” Dany raised an eyebrow and said, “I noticed you staring at my good heart.” Jon cleared his throat and averted his eyes beginning to eat his food and said, “There’s no time for that, we have to get to sleep and try to find life on this island bright and early.” Dany sat down now beginning to eat and trailed her foot upwards under the table stopping between his legs and said, “Are you sure?” Jon looked at her cleavage and the necklace he made that hung between it. He then stared at her peaks through the material and felt the blood starting to rush down his body. Dany’s foot started to play with his thighs and Jon playfully pushed her off trying to hide the massive hard on he now had under the table.

Jon huskily said, “Finish your dinner Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and you’ll get a treat.” Dany smirked continuing to eat and looked under the table and said, “You aren’t subtle at all Jon.” Jon looked away and said, “The things you make me feel Dany, even when it’s a bad idea considering we’re sleeping in a bed that doesn’t belong to us.” Dany giggled and said, “We’ll if we’re already sleeping in it might as well give them something to remember us by.” Jon nearly choked on his food trying not to laugh and said, “Absolutely not! We cannot make a mess. You are one corrupt little soul you know that?” Dany shook her head and said, “Relax I’m kidding. It is a bad idea but I can’t help but take in this rare opportunity of actually having somewhat modern amenities and an actual bedroom.”

Jon finished his food and said, “I knew this place would spoil you.” Dany finished hers as well and said, “Let me have this fantasy even just for a night.” Jon cocked his right eyebrow up and said, “Which is?” Dany sighed and looked into his eyes and said, “That we’re back home, still happily together, in your bedroom/apartment.” Jon half smiled and said, “Okay that’s humble enough for me. I want to pretend that too.” Dany smiled and then got up and sat on the bed. Jon eyed her from across the room as she laid down on her side as her curves sank into the side of the bed.

Jon’s hard on was beginning to ache and Dany said, “Hey Jon remember that other day when I wore that tiger printed dress but you called me out on it being very naughty of me not to remember my panties?” Jon tried not to show eagerness too quickly even though he felt like he was about to rip a hole in his pants if he didn’t get them off soon. Jon nodded his head and said, “How could I forget.”

Dany pulled her dress up from her ankles to her thighs and stopped teasing Jon and said, “I’m not sure Jon you seem really too enthused about my dressing masters that much. Why don’t you come and stand right here for me.” Jon knew what game she was playing and said, “I’m comfortable listening to you right here my queen.” Dany put on a wicked smile and said, “O but Jon I want to see you closer to me. You’re so far away across the room.” Jon discreetly tucked himself under his sword belt and stood in front of her shifting his weight trying not to make it obvious.

Dany eyed his belt and said, “Why don’t you relax a bit and take that off?” Jon was determined to win and said, “Like I said, I’m comfortable.” Dany smirked and said, “Are you? Because you seem a little stiff and on edge to me.” Jon rolled his eyes and said, “You were saying Dany?” Dany teased him more and slid her dress down her knees again and Jon felt himself twitch at the anticipation and said, “Dany stop with the teasing already.”

Dany giggled and said, “Oo so you admit it then?” Jon shook his head and said, “Admit what?” Dany looked down and said, “That you’re hiding something large in that sword belt of yours and I’m not talking about Longclaw.” Jon unbuckled his belt and let himself prominently show over his pants and said, “I can control myself and stop at any time. Just because I find you extremely beautiful doesn’t mean I can’t shake this off.”

Dany chuckled and said, “Okay, let's make this interesting then.” Jon bit his lip and said, “What’s your bet?” Dany said, “I’ll be over here having some alone time if you will. And you’ll stand right there. If you don’t touch yourself or don’t without even touching come, you win. If you do I win.” Jon raised his eyebrows and said, “Deal, what do you win?” Dany confidently said, “You have to make me a silver dragon chain to hang over my fancy dresses like you made that sword.” Jon nodded and said, “Deal, and if I win you have to wash ghost for next few months.” Dany smirked and said, “This is going to be the best bet we had so far.”

Jon leaned against the bedpost while dany got comfortable on her back she made eye contact with Jon as her hands trailed upwards to her breasts over the nearly transparent fabric. She bit her lip as she pinched herself making her peaks harder she slowly worked her hands down over her tummy and stopped at her thighs she slowly pulled her dress upwards.

Jon was still standing there determined to win. It took everything in him not to reach downwards and at least palm himself. He could already feel his tip getting slicker. Dany continued and stopped just above her opening and slid her hand under obscuring him from seeing her. Jon shakily said, “T-that’s not fair.” Dany smirked at seeing him struggle with his fists now balled up towards his sides. She said, “What’s wrong Jon? Are you struggling there a little?” Jon gulped as she revealed herself and Jon noticed she neatly groomed herself and said, “You didn’t wear them again. You’re gonna get punished for that.”

Daenerys shook her head and said, “O but it’s alone time for me Jon. You can look but you can’t touch. I know that must be getting difficult for you.” Dany let out a small whimper as her fingers swirled around. Jon tried to think of the grossest and most boring things he possibly could to calm himself down like: cutting logs, or burning their trash, or baboon butts but it just wasn’t working. Jon watched as she was enjoying herself occasionally glancing between his legs. Dany was getting a rise out of seeing Jon struggle so much.

Jon breathed deeply as her juices started to coat her fingers and the sound of her wetness started to ring in his ears. Jon started to sweat he felt like if he didn’t get out of these pants soon that he would rip them off and his animalistic side would take over.

Jon started to lose it once Dany inserted her fingers. Jon tore his shirt off and said, “Fuck it you win.” Jon reached down and started to palm himself through his trousers. His face relaxed as he grabbed at himself pushing the shape of his length to his pants. It didn’t last long as he came himself in his pants. Dany smirked knowing what she did to him. Dany rode her high and said, “Looks like someone else needs to be punished too for ripping the shirt I made him and soiling his breeches.” Jon blushed and said, “Fuck Dany please don’t wear this dress again without giving me a warning first. This was the hottest thing I ever witnessed.” Dany smiled pleased with herself and said, “You have no idea how hot it was seeing you stand there fully erect trying not to touch yourself, then when you finally did it set me off too.”

Jon crawled on top of her and smiled and said, “How about we get some sleep now then?” Dany kissed him chastely and said, “Come here first let me at least clean you off. Jon. Grabbed a couple of linens and wet them using the sink in the other room and came back. Dany cleared herself up first then pulled Jon’s pants down gently cleaning him up. Jon bit his lip and said, “Thank you, I really didn’t think I’d do this. I never had this happen to me before.” Dany pulled them down his ankles and said, “Well I’m glad I was the one who made you so turned on you just couldn’t handle it.” Jon climbed on top of her peppering her in kisses and said, “I’ll get you back for this, just you wait. You deserve to feel the same way I did.” Dany looked at his face and said, “If it ends up with the same way you did then deal.” Jon chuckled and weaved his hands in hers.

Jon debated on whether or not he should tell her what happened with the ice when he was alone and so did Dany with the fire. They laid in silence for a while until both of them decided against telling one another convincing themselves that they were just seeing things. Dany and Jon both thought, “Magic can’t be real can it?”

-Meanwhile-

**Just a reminder in case you need it:**

Rakharo: He was originally Dany’s bloodrider and got beheaded early on in the series in canon.

Qhono: Daenerys and him didn’t get along at first when she got captured around the end of season 5/early season 6 but he ended up respecting her and protecting her after she emerged from the fire in that hut in canon and later died in the battle of Winterfell.

In this timeline they are both alive, the Dothraki and the Unsullied (all the Meereen people too are lumped into them in this story) are going to speak english because I’m not learning a made up language to write this fic and I doubt neither are you to read it. Okay, back to our regularly scheduled programming…

Rakharo and Qhono were spying on Dany and Jon from the trees looking into the ancient palace and ruin's window to where they were sleeping. Rakharo said, “The Unsullied leaders, Davos and Barristan ordered that the Unsullied soldiers are to lead a group of us and the wildlings to capture and deal with these intruders.” Qhono grunted and said, “You know the wildinglings they never keep a promise.” Rakharo kept looking in the window and said, “It’s fair. We get one and they get one. Separating them would be best anyway to find out what they know and who they are working for.” Qhono disapprovingly said, “It’s not going to happen so cleanly. Those traitors will do anything to have both of them. We have to make sure we get the girl. Drogo is interested in the dragons they might help our people win.” Rakharo chuckled and said, “Drogo is interested in her because she is pretty.” Qhono smirked and said, “Good thing for him then if the man-child is being taken away by those savages.” Rakharo said, “Either way this turns out I’ll be happy to see wildling blood spilt after they put all the blame on our people for what happened many years ago. They were just as much involved!” Qhono nodded and said, “Aye’ save it for tomorrow morning. These intruders won’t see it coming. Sickens me to see dragons and dire wolves follow them. They’ll never wield the power being outsiders.” Rakharo stared at the ancient palace stricken with worry not so sure about his assumption that they didn't hold any power...


	9. Rocky Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get captured and told the story of how Valeria ended up in ruins. They both strike a deal for their freedom because of their obvious magical powers and how they can help each group. Aerys, Rhaegar, Jorah, Ned, and Cat all discuss finding Jon and Dany and start to make amends after family ties have been severed years ago. They make a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this update, I'm currently working on finishing this story in my own time since I am several chapters ahead in writing this and I start school soon which means less free time because of homework. Don't worry we have a lot of story left but I thought I might just let you know the story will end around chapter 16 or so. Enjoy!

Jon woke up the next morning with the sun streaming into the window lighting up Dany’s hair making her blonde tresses glowing like a goddess. She fluttered her eyes open and Jon horsefly said, “Good morning, how did you sleep?” Daenerys had a smile spread across her face and said, “Like a baby. I haven’t slept this good since before we were lost.” Jon tangled his fingers in her hair and said, “The light coming in is making you glow.” Dany smiled and said, “It’s nice to wake up to you not broody for once. I see you slept well too.”

Jon chuckled about to answer when he heard the trees rustling and got up to turn to the window to look out. When he searched around he saw nothing but the trees moving and he immediately grabbed his pants and said, “How fast can you get dressed?”

Dany sat up and said, “Why?” Jon frowned and said, “I just don’t have a good feeling about staying here any longer. I don’t know if there’s a big wild animal or even a group of people. I don’t know I just have a feeling we’re being followed. I don’t think this island is as deserted as we thought.” Dany was pulling on her clothes and braided her hair in a simple quick style as she gathered everything and said, “I feel like we’re being followed too. I didn’t want to say anything before but I thought I kept hearing voices this past week. I just thought I was paranoid.” Jon ran down the stairs with her holding her hand and said, “Me too.” At the end Ghost and the dragons were waiting for them. Jon ran out with Dany mounted in the horse from the back entrance that lead into the bathhouse. He spotted the sea from here if and set his sights on having the horse gallop there.

Suddenly three small distinct groups of warriors came out of the bushes, their battle cries ringing in their ears. Jon jumped off the horse and drew longclaw. Dany jumped off too and held onto her dragons. Jon said, “Stay behind me.” Ghost stood his ground by his feet and the group started coming in. The horse nicked some of them to the ground and Jon fought back with his sword to the rest of them. He was quickly outnumbered but luckily the dragons started puffing small bursts of fire as they were still very small and didn’t do a great deal of damage. Ghost started howl and mysteriously the clouds started forming around them in the sky but he only managed to call a small bit of rain seeing as Jon was in trouble.

Dany saw Jon get knocked down and she said, “No!” Her hands turned to fists and glowed red with fire for a few seconds. The warriors behind her looked shocked as they grabbed onto her arms away from her hands and tied them up.

Jon was breathing heavy still confused at what he just witnessed but got up and felt a rush of rage come to him seeing her get captured and he balled up his fists too as the water from the nearby fountain formed into a long stream and he whipped them with it. Jon was left confused with this new odd magical power awakening in him and left him dazed with adrenaline pumping through his veins. The wildings easily caught him off guard again as the Unsullied soldiers captured the dragons and Ghost. A Dothraki man took the dragons while a wildling took ghost.

Dany screamed, “Jon!” Jon returned her cry with saying, “Dany” weakly. They both got a cloth tied over their mouths, muffling their screams.

Mance Rayder walked up to Khal Drogo and harshly said, “We get the boy and his dire wolf.” Drogo grunted and said, “We get the girl and her dragons.” Ser Barristan and Davos Seaworth, co-leaders of the people of the Unsullied stepped in holding them both back before a fight broke out. Davos said, “That’s fine, interrogate them both and bring them back to the dragon pits so we can decide what to do with them. Don’t do anything drastic, it is all of our decision as we all live here on the island, do we all have an agreement?” Barristan nodded and said, “Aye.” The other two stared harshly into each other’s eyes before agreeing and Dany and Jon got carried to opposite directions.

-Later-

Daenerys was brought into a stone building away from Valaria. She was separated from Jon and tied to a chair with a bunch of people that called themselves the Dotharaki.

She noticed that many of their people lived in large tents or huts. They had a couple of buildings/structures but nothing like the Valarians.

Two men named Rakharo and Qhono were all up in her face interrogating her. Dany was terrified, she’s survived all those days alone with Jon, wild animals, and terrible storms but never thought in a thousand years that she’d end up getting captured and possibly killed like this.

Ohono paced back and forth and kept shouting, “Who do you work for?!” Dany was nearly in tears as she said, “I-I told you already I fell off a boat Jon saved me, we are stranded here.” Drogo grunted and told them to leave. Two women with friendlier faces were standing by the entrance watching with concern. Dany watched as Khal Drogo sat on a nearby chair and said calmly, “Why were you staying in the castle in Valeria?” Dany looked down and said, “I’m from the mainland, westeros. I came to the coast for a summer abroad and Jon and I didn’t know that there were other people on this island. Valeria is a well respected culture in westeros but no one knows where it is or how it was overthrown.”

Drogo leaned in and said, “If you agree to help us I will tell you what happened.” Dany shook her head and said, “No! I have no idea who you are, why you have me tied up and where Jon is!” Drogo chuckled and shook his head and said, “Silly girl, do you not know you and him are two of the most powerful benders any of us have seen in years?” Dany furrowed her eyebrows and said, “What do you mean bending?” Drogo looked at her dragons and said, “Your dragons paired with you as Jon’s wolf did with him, because of that you two can now bend the elements.”

Dany breathed hard and said, “Are you talking about that fire that came out of my hands?” Drogo nodded and said, “Yes and the water that he used as a weapon.” Dany closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, she thought that would explain why weird things were happening.

Daenerys looked Drogo in the eyes and confidently said, “I agree to your terms only if you tell me what’s really going on around here.” Drogo smirked and told her of how the four groups lived in peace for years. (By the way Jon will have the same story told to him as well.)

The Valarians were always the superior group with their knowledge and inventions and of course the scared tales of the sea dragons and the dire wolves. Those who received the honor of being paired with such creatures and wielded such power were high society and the king and queen were always opposites of either side of the power fire and ice/water. The Dothraki and the Wildlings were a poorer society in comparison to the flourishing city. That’s when they both decided to work together and plot against the Valyrians and when Westeros took over the city leaving no one behind and the city destroyed.The Unsullied wanted to do with this plan. Years went by and the Dothraki and Wildlings felt utter regret of what their ancestors did and both groups want to rebuild the city in honor of the Valyrians as they all, owed a lot of advancements to them and knowledge of the magic of this island. Time passed and the Dothraki and Wildlings has very different visions of the city and ever since they've been battling since and taking over each other’s lands. The Unsullied are always getting between them and stopping things from getting too out of hand but they neither agree or disagree that Valyria should be built as their people were never involved.

When Drogo finished Dany said, “Wow so the Wildlings want to erase their culture and rebuild the city with their vision of how it should have been?” Drogo nodded and said, “Yes, I know that’s going to cause some issues for you and that boy you are with.” Dany tilted her head and said, “How did you know we were together?” Drogo shook his head and said, “A man doesn’t fight with such strife without him watching the woman he loves in possible danger.” Dany begged him and said, “Please tell me he’ll be alright and I’ll get to see him tomorrow.” Drogo raised his eyebrows and said, “You will, at the trial where I will vouch for you and say you aren’t out to expose our island and drive our people away but remember you have a debt to pay.” Dany gulped looking down wondering if Jon was okay…

-Meanwhile-

Jon was tied up by his hands and feet spread apart. A man named Orell and Lord of Bones were interrogating him. Tormund shouted in his face, “We’ll try this one more time! Who do you work for?” Jon breathlessly said, “No one. Like I said I got stranded here with Daenerys.” Orell lashed at his bare back again with a whip and Jon closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back in pain not trying to let them get to him. A redhead named Ygritte said, “Okay nuff’ already. Go let me and Mance deal with the crow.”

The rest of them left and Jon was left with head hanging down as mance started to calmly say, “I don’t think you’re working for anyone but should for us.” Jon choked out a small chuckle and snarkily said, “That sounds smart considering your people are torturing me. Where is Dany?!”

Ygritte bitterly said, “You’ll get your blonde dragon girl back if you agree to help us.” Jon shook his head confused and said, “Help you what? Why do you need me?” Mance stepped up and said, “You have the power of bending water/ice. The island hasn’t seen any dire wolf pair with a human since the Valyrians were thriving and alive. This is big, because the wolf paired with you that little guy unlocked his power as well, he can now call storms from the gods themselves if you tell him too. You can also bend water and ice as Daenerys can fire thanks to her Dragons pairing with her.”

Jon breathed out feeling overwhelmed and said, “Okay, I'll help you do whatever you need me for, but you need to tell me what happened to Valeria it’s our world’s biggest mystery and I’m curious why those other people, the Dothraki, I think I heard you call them hate you.”

Mance and Ygritte told him the story. (I already wrote it all out when Drogo said it to Dany so you don’t need to hear it again. If you ever need a brief recap of the groups, creatures, and backstory you can read the chapter 5 notes again.)

Jon looked down and a small facial expression appeared on his face when he said, “So they are trying to erase Valyiera’s culture with their own if they rebuild it? They’ve killed that many of your people?” Ygritte came over and picked up his head and said, “Yes are you in?” Jon shook his head as said, “A deal is a deal.” Mance said, “It’s gonna drive a wedge between you and your girlfriend if they brainwashed her.” Jon frowned and Ygritte said, “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you here.”

Jon couldn’t step back but he instinctively moved his head back and said, “Nothing is going to change between me and her. I love her and she loves me.” Mance said, “Okay little crow, I’m not saying it will for sure, I’m just warning you. You’ll see her tomorrow at the trial.”

-Meanwhile-

As time has past Aerys, Jorah, Ned, and Catelyn grew more and more worried. Rhaegar just got some vacation time approved, the four of them decided it was time that they all had a discussion about the family feud with him.

Rhaegar opened the door to the hotel room and saw the four of them with their heads hung low. He gave a sad hug to his father, Aerys and his uncle Jorah. He sat down and faced Ned and Catelyn. Ned said, “I know this is a difficult situation but it’s time we talked about it.” Rhaegar bitterly said, “About how your parents didn’t allow me to come to my own wife’s funeral or the fact that I wasn’t able to ever see my son again?”

Aerys sat back rather amused and pleased at Rhaegar’s sudden comment. Ned sighed and said, “Rhaegar it was never us that didn’t want you to see him, it was our parents. You know what happened how the business split them (the grandparents) apart. It’s better off in your hands, we have washed our hands of it, but we don’t want this feud to go on forever.” Rhaegar’s eyes searched around the room before he said, “So what, you’re telling me this now out of remorse because they not only cannot find my sister but my son too? She has no idea that Jon is her Nephew, it was always too painful for me to talk about it, turns out they are in the same friend’s group and this is the first I’m hearing about it?! Does Jon even know the truth?” Catelyn cleared her throat and said, “No we decided not to drag him into the drama of it all.” Rhaegar put his index finger and his thumb between his nose and shook his head and said, “If you find him will you?”

Jorah looked at Ned, Catelyn, and Aerys as he shook his head in approval to tell him. Jorah said, “Rhae they lifted the restraining order off you. Ned’s parents have passed away. We all decided that we want to bury whatever hatchet our parents had and start over. If we find Jon and Daenerys we want to explain to them what happened and for you to finally have a relationship with your son.” Aerys said, “The boy and Daenerys will be so shaken up if ever found. I doubt that either of them will be happy with any of us.” Rhaegar shook his head and said, “It wasn’t my fault and I hope you guys tell them that. I can’t stay longer than a week here, because of work. Please don’t tell them until we are all together.”

Catelyn said, “Wait, there’s one more thing on my mind that’s been bothering me.” Aerys furrowed his eyebrows and said, “What is it?” Catelyn looked down and said, “The kids think Dany and Jon were romantically involved that night. They said Jon has been looking concerned for Dany ever since he found out about her breakup with Daario. That’s the last night they ever saw of them. What if they are right?”

Rhaegar’s eyes widen in that realization and said, “O no, this is going to be more complicated than we originally thought. I’m just happy at the very least they have each other no matter what might or might not have happened. We have to make sure to be gentle with them when breaking the news. I’m sure it will drive them apart and both of them will feel hurt and embarrassed. If this is true we can’t make them feel like they did something wrong.They didn’t know...”

Aerys stood up and said, “If Jon even laid one finger on her where he wasn’t supposed to, I’ll hurt him.” Rhaegar shook his head and said, “Sit down father! My sister and son might be having incestal relations unknowingly and you want to hurt your grandson for not knowing?! Please calm down, this is why a feud must have started in the first place.”

Ned and Aerys looked at each other and broke into laughter. Catelyn said, “What is ever so funny about that?” Ned shook his head and said, “This is one big mess and it’s going to hit hard if we ever find them and find out the truth about them too. If there really is one, or if all of the kids are just gossiping buffoons.” (The friend group doesn’t know, even the Starks, it’s a secret between the adults for now.)


	10. Mhysa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys get freed but at a price. They are both are arranged to stay at Grey worm's and Missandei's. Jon and Dany start to argue as opposing sides convinced them why they should fight for them. Drogo, Doreah, Mance, and Ygritte plot against them. Some time passes and Dany worries that she might be pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been a little MIA because of school but don't worry, I still have lots to come. I've also been working on a new story so look out for that.

The trial was held the next day. Daenerys and Jon were declared innocent but because some of the people weren't convinced, Ser Barristan and Davos arranged for them to stay with Grey worm, the lead commander of the Unsullied and his wife, Missandei. Drogo vouched for Daenerys and Mance vouched for Jon. Both of them knew what they agreed to though, freedom came at a price. 

-The next day- 

Jon and Dany were escorted to Grey worm’s home. They both were no longer in chains but their weapons were in his possession. The Unsullied people lived in little houses made out of various materials like wood and stone. The village seemed lively and the town wasn’t as impressive as the ruins of valyria, as to be expected but the people seemed to be buzzing and unbothered by a lack of modern technology that Jon and Dany had back at home. 

Jon was waiting in the house on a chair when the door opened and Daenerys came in with Grey worm. Jon got up and opened his arms, Dany ran to him and clung on to him. They hugged for what seemed like forever until they broke apart and Jon kissed her softly she said, “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” Dany shook her head and said, “I’m fine. H-“ Dany stopped talking mid sentence when a woman with short dark curly hair and a darker complexion came in, it was Missandei. She smiled softly at Dany and said, “I hope I’m not interrupting. It’s a pleasure to meet you Daenerys and you too Jon.” Dany smiled back knowing instantly they were going to be good friends. She admittedly really missed her girls Yara, Margaery, Talisa, Meera, and even Sansa and Ayra even know they didn’t always agree on everything. 

Dany said, “Thank you for opening your home to us, also congrats on getting married. I heard you two recently just tied the knot.” Grey worm and Missandei smiled longingly at each other before Grey worm said, “Thank you, I know I made the right choice.” Missandei blushed and looked at the floor before looking up and said, “How long have you two been married?” Daenerys and Jon took one look at each other and started cracking up and soon after Missandei and Grey worm joined in. 

After they stopped laughing Jon looked Dany and said, “We’re not married...not yet, but maybe someday.” Dany smiled back at him and then turned to Missandei and said, “It’s nice to see you two have a sense of humor. We need thought we were stranded and the only ones on this island.” Missandei said, “No this island is actually very large. The only reason why the west side of the island is uninhabited is because there is a very large influx of wild animals there. Even though us three groups don’t always get along we all agree that we should leave that particular of the island alone and try not to disturb nature anymore than needed.” 

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and said, “When you say large influx of wild animals do you mean-?” Grey worm cut in and said, “Yes we mean, sea dragons and dire wolves. Since none of them have paired with humans for years their kind can be aggressive even without someone to command them and unlock their even more dangerous potential. But it looks like they liked you two.” Jon smiled down at ghost at his feet and Dany pet her three dragons as he mentioned them. Daenerys asked, “Where will be staying? We will of course pull our weight around here, we’re used to it.” Missandei showed them up the steps and joked, “Good that’s already better than Grey Worm, he’s terrible at pulling his weight around here.” Grey worm rolled his eyes and Daenerys started laughing with Jon quietly snickering. 

Dany and Jon were left alone in their new bedroom now. Dany and Jon just spent a few minutes hugging and missing each other until Jon finally let go of her and said, “Dany we need to talk about what happened when we got captured. I-I saw fire coming out of your hands and I could control the flow of the water and use it like a weapon.” Dany looked up and said, “Did they tell you how this happened to us?” Jon nodded and said, “The dragons and the direwolves, the Valyrians, they worked together, our people destroyed them, they regretted, the want to rebuild the city, they don’t agree.” Daenerys nodded and said, “Good at least we got the same story. What should we do? Drogo wants me to help his people so they can rebuild the city. He says the wildlings are horrible people and come in and attack and rape woman and steal children.” Jon’s face twitched slightly in disgust and said, “That’s exactly what the wildlings said the Dothraki did. They wanted me to help them too.” 

Dany sighed and sat on the bed and it started storming hard outside their window, she said, “Well, you're not going to help them right? Your going to help the Dothraki with me, aren't you?” 

Jon put his hands on his hips looking the opposite direction and shook his head slightly and said, “No Dany I made a promise to the Wildings I’m going to help them and stand by my word.” Dany bit her lip and said, “He said that this was going to break us apart. I don’t want that.”

Jon turned around and bent down on his knees and said, “Who is he?” Dany said, “Khal Drogo.” Jon took her hand and said, “You are my queen nothing is going to change that. I’ve said this before and ended up okay, didn't we? You have to trust me.” 

Dany raised her eyebrows and said, “It’s not you I don’t trust it’s that redhead that looks at you like you are a piece of meat.” Jon nodded and said, “Her name is Ygritte and frankly I feel the same about that bugger with the long braid you claim to be Drogo.” 

Dany shook her head and put up her hands and said, “Stop! Stop! Can’t you see that’s what they want? For us to fight and fail? So we don’t have an emotional attachment to each other so they can use us as a weapon against each other. Do you want that?” 

Jon shook his head and said, “Never, you are right. So what are we going to do?” Dany said, “You talk to the Wildings and I will talk to the Dothraki maybe we can get them together and find some sort of compromise.” 

Jon shrugged and said, “Haven’t the Unsullied been trying to do that for years? Why are we going to make any sort of impact on them?” Dany raised her eyebrows and said, “Because they need us, they said the Valyrians considered the ones who had the power to wield high society that they were well respected, maybe they will think the same about us.” 

Jon pulled her in by the waist and said, “It’s worth a shot. Just do me a favor, if Drogo ever makes you feel uncomfortable, let me know.” Dany nodded said, “I am yours as you are mine. Please let me know the same if Ygritte even lays a single finger on that glorious head of hair of yours.” 

Jon smirked and said, “We should’ve made each other jealous a long time ago. I want your fingers in my hair that’s for sure.” Dany smiled weaving her hands in his curls and said, “I can think of another place that I want your fingers.” Jon leaned in and started to passionately kissing her still holding her by the waist as he laid her down on the bed, never losing contact with each other.

Dany softly moaned into his mouth as he pulled her dress of her right shoulder to kiss it. The thunder outside grew louder and she said, “Is this a good idea considering they are probably sleeping in the next room over?” Jon looked up and said, “Who can sleep through this storm?” Dany smirked and said, “You know I was born on a night like this. That’s what my mother used to call me Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.” Jon peppered kisses on her bare shoulder and said, “That must be why you like storms so much.” 

Dany nodded and started kissing his neck grabbing onto his back Jon stopped and winced. Dany frowned and said, “Let me see you back Jon.” Jon shook his head said, “It’s nothing. They thought I was a strange man coming to expose the island that’s all.” 

Dany pulled his shirt off his head and looked at his back and said, “They whipped you?” Jon sheepishly looked down and said, “Two of them did their names were, Orell and Lord of Bones.” Dany’s nostrils flared and said, “I will make them pay for this with fire and blood...once I learn how to use it.” Jon shook his head and said, “Don’t worry what goes around comes around, I’ll make sure of it.” 

Dany gently pushed him back onto the mattress and started kissing him. She bit his lip and moved down to his neck. Jon threw back his head to give her easier access.

He flipped her down after that and said, “I believe you owe me something.” Dany smiled and said, “That you get to torture me the very same way I did to you before we got captured?” Jon smirked and said that’s coming as soon as I find something to bind your hands back so you have to sit and watch but, for now I want you. I missed you and feared for you.” Dany smiled and started to pull on the front ties of his pants. She slid his pants down just enough for length to pop out and leaned up to kiss his lips again. Jon continued to push his pants down his knees and kicked them off the bed.

He slowly unbuttoned the back of Dany’s dress leaving kisses on her cheek each time he did. She pulled the dress off and set it off to the side and he gazed at her before taking her breast on his hand and said, “Is it just me or have they gotten a little fuller looking?” Dany looked down and shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I feel like they look the same to me.” Jon kissed them and said, “No they are a tad bit bigger now, trust me.” Dany frowned a bit and Jon said, “Something wrong?” Dany shook her head and half smiled and said, “No, I was just thinking about stuff I have to do tomorrow that’s all.” 

Jon peppered kisses back up to her back and said, “Now is not the time to think about work. Just relax okay?” Dany laid back down and Jon began rubbing circles on her nub. His strong hands sent chills down her spine. At this point Jon knew exactly where she liked to be touched and how he always made sure she was showered in compliments. 

Dany’s toes curled in pleasure as she slipped out a moan and said, “I want you now please.” Jon put his knees on either side of her body and slipped himself inside. He started moving slowly but picked up the pace as he started kissing her. Dany tried her best not to dig her hands into his back so she gripped the sheets instead. 

As they both reached euphoria and exploded beside each other the loud crackling of lightning struck just outside their window. Once they calmed down a bit Dany said, “Even nature is seeing our sparks fly.” Jon chuckled and said, “You’re so cheesy, but I love it.” Dany rested her head on his chest as he drifted off to sleep but Dany had something else on her mind. 

-Meanwhile- 

Drogo, Doreah, Mance, and Ygritte had a small private meeting. Drogo eyed him in disgust but knew this meeting had to be done. Mance shook his head and said, “Look we both agree that we both want different things for Valyria, but none of us are going to get it if we don’t have them to finish this.” 

Drogo humed in agreement and said, “What are you proposing?” Mance said, “The others must not know. Both of our people will not be happy with this, knowingly we did this on purpose, but I think we have to break those two up.” 

Doreah sat back and watched with her hands folded and Drogo nodded and said, “I agree and our people must not know. But how do we plan on doing that?” Mance looked towards Ygritte and said, “We don’t have to force anything onto them we just have to make the other believe their partner did and for us to confirm it. They’ll break up.”

Drogo nodded and said, “Perfect, this will have to be persistent though. They won’t break up right away. It will take a while to set in, to make them think each other moved on.” Ygritte smiled to herself and said, “I’m gonna get me’ some crow in no time.” Mance shook his head and said, “Remember, he’s an outsider they don’t do things like us. You must not touch him if he doesn’t want it. Your job is to make the girl believe you did though and tell no one of our meeting. You understand?” 

Ygritte sighed in response as she sharpened her arrow and said, “Fine but I get to tell her personally how good he was and pretty he is.” Drogo chuckled and said, “If she weren’t a wildling, I’d bed her for her sense of humor alone.” Ygritte sarcastically smiled and said, “Thank you Khal. Make us all proud and destroy the boy’s feelings. So we can get on with this battle of ours.” 

Doreah said, “What’s my job?” Drogo looked at her and said, “Like Mance said, you have to be the one who gets close and confirm what you saw was true.” Doreah nodded and bent her head and said, “I won’t let you down my Khal.” 

A month later -

Dany and Jon were officially on the island for 7 months today. 

Dany started to get closer to the Dothraki while Jon got closer the wildings. 

While Daenerys found friendship in Doreah, Irri, Drogo. She even got closer to Rakharo and Qhono too. While some didn’t respect her, most of them did respect her there, and for the first time in a long time she felt like she belonged to something again. 

Jon also formed new friendships with the wildlings. His new best friend was now Tormund but he also became friends with Mance, Ygritte, and Karsi. Orell was also starting to warm up to him as well as Loboda but like dany some still didn’t respect him like lord of bones. Most did though, and Jon started feeling a sense of belonging again that he craved and needed again just like her.

While their new friendships were apparent, they avoided talking about them to avoid arguments, even though sometimes they were now inevitable. Jon and Dany were still coming up with a plan to lure them together and trying to slowly to plant an idea of compromise in their heads but it was hard...and their relationship got harder too. 

Sometimes Dany couldn’t help but feel hurt when Jon would rather go drinking with his new wilding buddies than come home and eat dinner with her, Missandei, and Grey worm but she concealed her feelings. Just as he did when she missed out on “date nights” now to spend them with her new Dothraki friends too. 

Their intimacy however, didn’t take a hit. Often times their disagreements ended with them tangled up in each other’s arms with their chests heaving and apologizing to one another. 

—————————————————————

Dany was sitting in the house joking and laughing with Missandei when she started to feel a little nauseous and ran out to the outhouse in the back to puke. 

When she returned in the house, Missandei handed her some soup she was making and said, “Here my mother used to make this for me as a child when I was feeling ill.” Dany thanked her and sat down and said, “I don’t know why these past couple of weeks I’ve been feeling so sick? I-I thought it could be, no nevermind it can’t be.” 

Missandei put her rag down and sat next to her and said, “You’re late aren’t you?” Daenerys nodded in worry. Missandei cleared her throat and said, “May I?” Dany nodded as Missandei gripped her right breast and said, “You feel fuller like a mhysa. That means mother in Valyrian by the way. I can’t be sure but you should talk to the maester. I think you are pregnant Daenerys.” 

Dany shook her head and said, “No! No! No! This can’t be happening, not yet at least. We talked about this, if we never made it off the island in a year, then we would try not now! There’s still a possibility we might get off and this happens?!” 

Missandei rubbed her back and said, “It’s okay Daenerys things happen. It’s not for sure yet, and if you are Jon will understand, he loves you I’m sure of that.” 

Daenerys closed her eyes worrying if this was going to put a wedge into their relationship and drive Jon away even further...


End file.
